We Travel to Another World
by Santa'sLittleELF
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico DiAngelo and Thalia Grace are chosen to travel to Hogwarts to help prepare them for the upcoming war. No one knows that they are demigods, except the headmaster. What will happen when a series of events force them to revel themselves? rated K because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Set after the war with Gaea and during THBP. Percy and Annabeth are already really close and really romantic. Percy still has the Achilles Curse even though he got rid of it during SoN. Lets just say that he got it again, so that I have more room to make sleeping jokes (creepy look). Percy and Nico actually like each other like brothers and Thalia is like a sister. Neville was there during the battle of Manhattan then left shortly after, but he witnessed all the new cabins going up and such. He was also there for the battle against Gaea and knows the Romans. This is how he knows how to wield a sword. His weapon is a sword disguised as a remembral. Alison (Allásso̱n)- daughter of Phylira (Chiron's Sister)**

Percy P.O.V

Four weeks. That was all the time I got off. I figured that after we defeated Gaea I would have a normal life. I was about to leave for school back home in New York; Annabeth was coming as well so she could supervise the finishing touches on Olympus, when I got the news. Chiron had called me to the big house. I got there and noticed that Annabeth was already there along with Nico and Thalia.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked

"We don't know," Thalia said

"Yeah Chiron just told us to be here" Nico shrugged. I went over to Annabeth and sat next to her grabbing her hand. She squeezed it then looked into my eyes. Gods did I love her. We were about to kiss when Chiron rolled in.

"Hello children I bet you are all wondering why I summoned you all here?" we all nodded. "I have just received a letter from a distant cousin of mine…"

"A Party Pony?" Nico asked hopefully

"No, Nico, not those cousins. His name is Firenze and where he teaches is preparing for a war and they need help," Chiron explained Percy groaned

"Another war?"

"Yes Percy, another. I have chosen you four to go and help them. Now these people are…special. Even more so then normal; they are all decedents of Hecate directly or of her children. They call themselves witches and wizards. They study at schools to harness their powers, much like this camp." Chiron paused. I bet he was waiting for a reaction out of us, but after seeing what we all saw it was hard to impress us. "There are three people there who have faced a lot, like you four. Their names are Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger."

"What are we supposed to do?" Thalia asked

"You will be sent there under the cover of an American Wizarding school. Your quest is to help protect the people at this school, called Hogwarts; especially those three wizards and their families. They need your skills in combat to help them. Now you should probably not tell them that you are demigods. It may send them into frenzy; just try to blend in. Usually you start at eleven but seeing as you are "exchange students" they have made an exception. Their headmasters name is Albus Dumbledore, who is a direct descendent of Hecate. I have already talked with him. They are expecting you on the first day of school Now go pack you leave today" he dismissed us "Oh and Percy" I turned "Try not to blow up this school?" I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grabbed a backpack from under my bed and started throwing clothes into it. I ran to the bathroom, changed into jeans and a green shirt, grabbed my toiletries and went back to my bed. I packed some Ambrosia and Nectar, wishing that I had my mom's cookies with me. I threw them into the duffel then picked up my watch. Tyson had fixed it after we got back from Greece and I was glad, I was harder to lug around a shield then a watch. He mixed Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze together and now it was nearly un-breakable. I put it on my wrist and put Riptide into my pocket. I left my cabin with one fleeting look then walked over to Annabeth's. She came out before I got there and came to meet me.

"Ready Seaweed Brain?" she asked

"As I'll ever be Wise Girl," I said as I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. After being gone for eight months, then being sent on a quest right away it was difficult for us to find some alone time. We found some here and there. Most of the time it was at the bottom of the canoe lake. We kissed briefly and then made our way to Thalia's pine tree. Everyone was already there.

"Right now I forgot to mention something earlier. Someone else will be joining you in your quest." Chiron said.

"Who?"

"Another demigod. You have never met her. In fact no one has. She lives in the underworld with her mother," Chiron looked over at Nico, who was smiling. "I stand corrected Nico knows her." We all looked at Nico.

"Are we talking about Alison?" he asked. Chiron nodded his head. Nico whistled. "Man this is going to be interesting." Just then we heard the leaves of the nearby bush rustle. We all looked at the bush. After a second a black panther stalked out.

"Really? A panther? You couldn't of thought of something less scary, like a bunny perhaps?" Chiron asked the panther. The panther huffed, and then started changing. Soon there was a girl standing where the panther had been. She was wearing a black outfit with tall black boots. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing. It was pulled up and held together with a strange stick. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Chiron.

"Just because you can't change shape doesn't mean that you have to be jealous." She told him.

"I like the shape that I am in, thank-you very much" Chiron huffed. The new comer turned and spotted Nico.

"Hello Nico," she said smiling. Nico went up and gave her a hug.

"How are you Aunty Alison?" he asked her.

"I'm fine although I do miss having you in the underworld. It's nice to have somebody to talk to. Seeing as someone" she glared at Chiron "Doesn't visit anymore."

"You know mother and I are in the middle of an argument," Chiron said.

"Yes and argument that has been going on for decades. You and mother may be in a argument, but do I look like mother?"

"Yes you do," Chiron said. "A spitting image, if I do say so myself." Alison glared at Chiron.

"Take that back," she told him. Chiron laughed.

"Oh little sister you were always the easiest to tease."

"Little sister?" Annabeth asked. Alison and Chiron turned toward us.

"You…your mother is…how?" I stammered. Chiron grimaced.

"Are you really?" Thalia asked.

"Yes I am really a daughter of Phylira" Alison said. We all gasped.

"I thought that she only had one kid. Chiron right?" Percy asked.

"That's just what we wanted you all to know. Some people claim that your grandfather turned mother into a tree. That is not the case. Well actually she was a tree for a while, then she came back to being a goddess. Then she had me. My father was a king, not a very powerful one, but a king nonetheless. I grew up with him for only two years then he died. Mother took me in. I went to live in the Underworld with her. She had moved there after I was born. She taught me how to shift."

"Shift?" Thalia asked. Alison raised her eyebrows. Then she turned back into a black panther. As quickly as it happened she was back to herself.

"Mother is the shape shifting goddess is she not? Anyways, when Chiron was granted immortality, mother was furious. She liked having me around. Chiron was always so busy, rarely came to visit us any more." Alison glared at Chiron who looked guilty. "And he still doesn't. Anyways, she demanded that I become immortal as well"

"Are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. But my immortality is more like Thalia's, I can be killed in battle. I am not a goddess by any standards. I guess you could say I am a lady-in-waiting."

"To who?" I asked.

"Any goddess who would need me. Usually I am helping Mother, Lady Hecate or Kore...Persephone, which is how I met Nico. Sometimes the other goddess need my help and I go to them."

"What could they need help with?" Thalia wondered.

"Sometimes they would need a third party to give a different view on an argument. Or they need me to do an errand for them when Hermes is busy"

"So you are basically a girl Hermes?" Nico asked. Alison glared at him then started laughing.

"Yeah basically."

"How come Chiron never mentioned you?" Thalia asked. Alison scowled.

"As I said before there has been some…tension…between Mother and Chiron. I sometimes am able to visit him and we agreed that he wouldn't tell anyone about me unless he absolutely had too. I told Nico this story after the battle of Manhattan and made him swear not to tell anyone."

"Well this is really unexpected, Chiron you have a sister!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I do." He said, "An annoying little sister," he muttered under his breath. "Right, back to the quest. Alison will meet you all where you are going"

"Where are we going Chiron?" Annabeth asked

"Oh well you see the school is in umm…England so you will have to fly"

"WHAT!?" Nico and I yelled

"Chiron are you sure that is a good idea?" Annabeth asked

"You will have Thalia with you the whole time so Zeus won't blast you out of the sky without risking her as well" he paused "I am sorry. I asked Zeus if he would give you a pass but he said no. Something about "'upstart Jackson…telling gods what to do…make spectacles of us two years running'" Chiron looked at me and I grinned. "Anyways remember: you are American wizards who want to learn the English way. I am your Headmaster Brunner. Off you go children, don't forget to IM me from time to time" Chiron and Helen waved to us until while we got in the car. They waved until we couldn't see them on the hill anymore. I sighed. What would my mom think? She was expecting me home.

"It's okay Percy, Chiron will contact her soon and explain. She understands what you are and what you have to de even if she doesn't like it" Annabeth whispered to me. She always knew what I was thinking. Sometimes even before Grover.

"Thank you wise girl" I said and leaned over to kiss her.

"Get a room!" Nico said then laughed "Never mind, before you guys got to Pinecone face's tree" he pointed at Thalia "Chiron was telling us that when we landed in London we would be picked up by a family by the name of Weasley. They will help us get to the school. Oh and he said that Hecate was going to give us wands that would be able to preform magic on their own so that we don't have to worry about it." Nico finished and looked at me "Are you nervous?" he asked shyly.

"Beyond." I said "The flight is really long, but we are flying over the ocean so that may help" I said brightly Nico groaned again. "Calm down death breath if anything happens I will pray to my dad to save you as well as Thalia"

"What about me?" Annabeth huffed

"I will save you myself," I said. Annabeth snuggled into me more "Okay guys lets take this one step at a time. First step: don't die on the way to England" I joked. We all started laughing then we arrived at the airport.

Alison P.O.V

After the van left I turned to Chiron.

"Nice kids"

"They certainly are. You will help them won't you?"

"Of course I will. Lady Hecate asked me to do the same thing. And seeing as I am a lady-in-waiting I can't really argue with her" I stopped. "Mother really does miss you" I admitted. Chiron looked over at me.

"I miss her too sometimes. What she did to me…" he trailed off.

"She was angry. Her temperament can sometimes be worse the Poseidon's. Because she changes so often her mood follows. Right after she did it she was so sorry. Locked herself in her room for days, she did" I told him. "Iris-message her. Talk to her try and sort things out" I pleaded.

"Maybe I will." He said.

"Yeah thank you brother" I said.

"Anytime little sister" he said back. "Shouldn't you be off?"

"I guess I should. I'll IM you as soon as I can." With that I turned in to a black panther and stalked off. I would turn into a bird once I got to the ocean and fly across. The panther was my favourite animal. It was handsome and deadly. I could change into other animals as well, but panther was my favourite. I arrived at the ocean and changed into a seagull. I started flying and I let my mind wander.

**AN: hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. now I understand that I am altering Greek Mythology by having Chiron have a sister, but she will barely be in it. The next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so this is the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter characters, settings, plots etc. They belong to Rick Riodran and J.K. Rowling, respectively. Now to answer some reviewers:**

**blackvenom19: Thanks a lot. I hope that I can keep coming up with more clever ideas.**

**BlueDecembers19: Thanks, I am planning on making it slightly different then the other stories although I got my inspiration from them. I actually do have a Beta, a silent Beta that is. One of my friends from school edits all my stories, except for that first chapter which I posted without her looking at it. **

**Annabeth Brady: Yeah I did post this yesterday. Don't worry, more chapters will be on the way. I secretly have four chapters done they are just being edited. **

**And finally to my silent Beta: I love you so much! Thank you for putting up with all my horrible punctuation and grammar...and spelling.**

**And now enjoy the story!**

Annabeth P.O.V

I was surprised that we got through security easily. They guys behind the desk was obviously a demigod, a son of Hermes, and was able to help put through our… unusual items. I tipped him a couple gold drachma then we waited to board the plane. Percy and Nico were really scared, I could tell, although Percy was trying to hold it together for Nico's sake. This was Nico's first time on a plane and Percy's third not counting the Argo II. I held Percy's hand the entire time until we were in our seats. I got the window; Percy was beside me with Nico beside him and then Thalia beside Nico. It was a good thing that the plane was designed to sit four people across. I think that Nico and Percy felt better when they were between Thalia and me. During take off Percy started gripping my hand harder but I ignored it. I looked over at Nico. He was leaning into Thalia who was, surprising, holding his hand and whispering comforting words in Greek. I knew that she felt protective over Nico but I never guessed it was that much. Sometimes I wonder if Jason is jealous of Nico and Percy having a closer relationship to Thalia then him. Then again he was supposed to be dead, and Thalia was a tree for five years. So never mind, they just need time to warm up to each other. The flight was fine. We only hit one patch of turbulence. Nico and Percy were really scared. Thalia and I were comforting them as best we could. Thalia by murmuring Greek words to Nico, talking about the Stoll's pranks, camp anything to get his mind of the plane. Me, by lightly stroking Percy's hair and kissing his head often, which I could tell he liked. After a while we landed in England. Percy and Nico were glad to be on land again they were even more hyper then normal; they even started comparing experiences. Thalia and I were walking ahead of them grinning.

"I think Kelp Head is rubbing off on death breath," Thalia said.

"Yes or perhaps they are both just idiotic," I countered. That's when I noticed something was off. I stopped and Percy ran into me.

"Annabeth? Why did you stop? Is there…" he trailed off, probably sensing the same thing that I was. He pulled out his pen, ready to uncap it. Nico and Thalia were ready as well. Then I saw them. There were three Empousa, blocking the exit that we needed to get through to get to the Weasleys. They were staring at us, of course. Thalia stepped forward and tapped her bracelet. Aegis sprang forward and the Embousa stopped stunned for a second, it gave me enough time to sneak behind them with my Yankees cap and try to stab them in the back. I only got one then my cap fell off. The other two were staring at me. Nico leaped forward and swiped with his sword taking off one of their heads while Thalia summoned some lightning and hit the other straight into Percy's sword. Soon they were all gone and we quickly put away out weapons. Not that many people had noticed us, thankfully, and those who did just shook it off.

"I had hoped that they wouldn't follow us all the way out here," Percy grumbled.

"Didn't we all?" Thalia asked "Annabeth do you need any nectar?"

"No I'm fine" I answered. "Those three barely had time to strike me before you and Nico took them out," I smiled my thanks at both of them

"Are you sure you are alright Wise Girl?" Percy whispered

"Perfectly fine Seaweed Brain," I whispered then raised my voice so that Thalia and Nico could hear me. "Guys we better go find the Weasleys, does everyone have their luggage?" everyone nodded. We were all used to traveling light and only brought our backpacks. We didn't need a lot of stuff with us, good thing too because the line to get the checked baggage was very long and knowing my friends they wouldn't be able to stand in it. We walked out of the doors and started looking for the Weasleys. There were lots of people holding signs and we were having trouble reading them. Finally we found a family of people who all had red hair. They were holding a sign that looked like

cireAanm hgeanExc tdenStu (CH-B)

The Weasleys

The Weasleys was written in big block letters, which is easier on a dyslexic's eyes. After a while I was able to decipher the rest of the sign and nudged Percy. He looked at the sign and after a minute nodded his head, saying that he read the sign. He motioned for Thalia and Nico to join us. We started walking up to them. They looked surprised. Then softened. I noticed that not all of them had red hair. There was a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with jet-black hair, green eyes, glasses and a scar. I gasped quietly. He looked so much like Percy they could be brothers. I saw Percy stiffen, he noticed the boy as well. We stopped just in front of them. I nudged Percy forward.

"Hello. Are you the Weasleys?" they nodded, "Well then. Hi, my name is Percy Jackson"

Harry P.O.V

We saw them approach. They looked strange, more athletic then any other wizards and witches that I had seen. Then you saw the eyes. They were darting all over the place as if they were expecting an attack from any direction. When the Weasley's said that they were going to help some exchange students I was confused. This was a first for Hogwarts. Usually they only came for a while, like during the Triwizard Tournament. I was excited to meet them then I saw them. They were all extremely good looking. There were two boys and two girls. The youngest boy had black hair olive skin and black eyes, he looked very sad but had the same darting eyes as the others. One of the girls had spikey black hair, and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a silver diadem that went just above her brow. She emanated a power that I couldn't place; it kind of frightened me. The other girl had blonde curly hair, an athletic build, tan skin and startling gray eyes. She was holding hands with the other boy, and her eyes softened whenever she looked at him. I looked at the other boy and gasped. He had black hair, sea green eyes and the same athletic build as the other three. When they saw us they stopped. The blonde one gasped slightly and the black haired boy stiffened. After a couple seconds the blonde one nudged the black haired one forward.

"Hello are you the Weasley's?" he asked. Mr. Weasley nodded "Well then, Hi my name is Percy Jackson"

"Hello there Percy, I'm Arthur Weasley" they shook hands

"This is Annabeth Chase," he pointed to the blonde girl. "Thalia Grace" he pointed to the spikey-haired one who scowled at him.

"How many times do I have to say this to you Kelp Head? I don't use my last name," she growled.

"Oh right. Sorry Thals…this is Thalia, just Thalia," she smiled quickly at us. "And the last in our group is Nico DiAngelo," he motioned to the youngest who nodded his head in our direction but did not smile.

"Well as I said before I am Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly, by daughter Ginny, my son Ron and his best friends Harry and Hermione." We all waved. "Do you guys have all your luggage?"

"Yes. This is all we brought" Annabeth said, they all held up backpacks. I started, only one backpack per person? How did they fit everything in it?

"Very well. Lets go to the car," Mr. Weasley said. The Americans started following us but I noticed that they were still darting their eyes all over the place. We got to the car and I opened the trunk for them.

"Actually we would like to keep the bags with us please," Annabeth said.

"Okay," I shrugged and shut the trunk. Everyone else had already gotten into the car and I followed suit. The Americans hesitated then came in after us. Myself, Ron Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the back and the others were sitting in the middle.

"We all in?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yup" we all chorused.

"Okay here we go then," Mr. Weasley said. We drove for a while. After we left the city I noticed that Percy had fallen asleep on Annabeth who was stroking is hair.

"So, tell us about your school in America?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh it is wonderful!" Annabeth said, "It used to be quite small but then last summer we got a whole bunch of new students. It was quite the process we had to add new dorms and everything to accommodate them all."

"That's nice. How many students do you have?"

"Well when I was eleven we had about one hundred, then the next year it dropped down to forty," Annabeth said then frowned. I noticed that Thalia and Nico were frowning as well.

"Only forty?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. It stayed at that number for three years. Then last summer we got so many I would say we have close to 200 now… Thalia is that about right?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm rarely there," she huffed.

"Right. Sorry. Nico?" Annabeth asked, turning to the younger boy.

"I don't know" Nico said. "Percy?"

"He's sleeping Nico," Annabeth said.

"Again?" Thalia said

"Yes again! He didn't get any sleep on the plane because…well…you know. Which means he hasn't slept since yesterday night" Annabeth defended her boyfriend.

"Yeah but we are all awake and I had the same problem as him," Nico said, "why is he so tired?"

"You know perfectly well why he is tired Nico DiAngelo! You made him…" Annabeth stopped. Thalia was glaring at her.

"Wait. Why does he need to sleep all the time?" Ron asked.

"He has narcolepsy," Nico explained.

"But why did Annabeth say that you made him…?" I asked.

"It was nothing," Annabeth said, "just a slip of the tongue." Thalia snorted. We drove in silence for a little while longer the Mr. Weasley slammed on the brakes. We were not expecting that and we all pitched forward. Percy fell out of Annabeth's lap and landed on the floor.

"Ow," he grumbled. Nico rolled his eyes and mumbled,

"It probably didn't hurt," which earned him a death glare from Annabeth.

"Nice wake up call guys. Are we there?" Percy asked suddenly very awake.

"No there seems to be…. someone or something in our way" Mr. Weasley said. The Americans groaned.

"Percy your turn," Nico said smiling.

"Why me?" Percy whined.

"Cause you just had a nap and you did nothing last time," He replied with a smug smile. Percy groaned.

"Fine. I'll do it." He got out of the car grumbling, "Stupid τέρατα **(1)**…interrupt a good nap," he slammed the door. He walked to the front of the car where there were two men blocking the path. He said something to them. They said something back; I couldn't quite make it out.

"Canadians…what are they doing here?" Annabeth whispered to Thalia.

"Canadians?" Hermione asked.

"Nico, 2 minutes, 10 even," Thalia said.

"Less, minute and a half, same," Nico responded.

"Less, one minute, double," Annabeth said. We all gaped at her. Then we looked back outside. One of the men lunged at Percy and then…he was gone. Hermione gasped as the other one started fighting Percy.

"Annabeth aren't you worried about Percy, he is your boyfriend?"

"Nah, Percy knows what he is doing," Just then Percy came back into the car. All around the car there was dust but the two people were gone.

"Time?" Percy asked, grinning. Thalia looked at her watch and groaned.

"One minute exactly" she said. Annabeth smiled,

"Pay up you two" she said.

"Were you guys were betting on me again?" Percy groaned.

"Blame the Stolls they got us hooked!" Nico said.

"How much?" he asked Annabeth.

"40" she said proudly. Percy whistled.

"Good call."

"Ummmm…what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"See we have this thing we do back at school. Percy is very…persuasive and we bet to see how long it takes for him to remove…roadblocks," Thalia said then laughed. "We bet on other people as well but mostly Percy."

"How did you get them to move?" Hermione asked.

"I used the diplomatic approach," Percy said and all four Americans burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing just an inside joke at school," Annabeth said.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped "Percy your shirt!" I looked at it. Sure enough there was a long gash along the shoulder. Annabeth groaned.

"Seaweed brain. That was a good shirt" she huffed. Then turned away form Percy as if the hole in his shirt was very offensive. Percy frowned then grabbed her hands.

"Sorry darling. What can I do?" He answered. Annabeth smiled. Then gave Percy a peck on the cheek.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked, still not believing that he just cut his shirt by accident.

"No." Percy said.

"Then how did you cut your shirt?"

"I don't know," Percy said although it sounded like her did. He gave a sideways glance at Nico who shrugged. Then they realized that Mr. Weasley had started driving again.

"Are we almost there yet?" Nico whined.

"Gods Nico how old are you? 4?" Percy asked. Nico pouted. _Gods?_ Why the plural? I thought to myself.

"Hey just because you got it all out of your system when you were little doesn't mean we all did. Remember where I was for half my life?" Nico asked. Percy and Annabeth shuddered. Thalia was looking out the window and frowned. "No but seriously are we there yet?" Nico was jumping up and down in his seat

"Calm down," Annabeth said forcefully.

"Sorry. Stupid ADD" Nico said, calming down slightly.

"ADD?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah we all have it" Percy said, and I looked closely at them. They were all fidgeting. And it wasn't just their bodies moving. It was the eyes again.

"Almost there," Mrs. Weasley said. They drove for a little while longer finally we arrived at the burrow, my second favourite place on the earth.

"Wow" Percy said "Interesting place you go there."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. The third chapter will be up tomorrow after silent Beta is done editing it. Don't forget to Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay for Chapter 3! So this chapter is kind of long. 12 pages! Anyways I realize that I made some mistakes in the last chapter. **

**Mistake 1: They have ADHD not ADD. I changed it in this chapter.**

**Mistake 2: I forgot to give a translation. Anytime you see and bolded number like this (1) it means the translation will be at the bottom. The word int he second chapter is monster.**

**theHuntress101: Thanks for the bird information. Honestly that little bit was added in last minute and I do not have any form of extensive bird knowledge. Oh and Hermione isn't going to figure it out. She does in all the other ones and I want mine to be different. and I am not sure if the borders will keep away monsters. **

**silvershadowrebel: Thank you very much.**

**Annabeth Brady: I actually don't know how to rate. Everyone says R&R at the end of their stories and I figured it stood for Rate and Review. Anyways thank you for the review!**

**Leylani-sama: thank you. I also love it when he has the curse. It gives me more room to joke. **

**Shadow the Ranger: Thank you. i know! my paragraphs are horrible. My computer truly hates me.**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. belong to Rick Riodran and J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy P.O.V

We pulled up to the Burrow as they called it and I was blown away.

"Wow!" I said, "Interesting place you got there." The house looked as though it would fall down at any second. I figured that seeing as they were wizards and witches, it was most likely magic. I knew Annabeth was lost for words.

"This house shouldn't be able to stand" she whispered to me.

"I know but we aren't supposed to exist so why can't an un-structurally sound house stand?" I countered. Annabeth pouted and I kissed her head.

"Come on in you guys" Mrs. Weasley said. We all walked into the house. It was nice and cozy. I could see them all living here. We were lead into the living room.

"So tomorrow we will head to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies then the next day we are off to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Sounds good," I replied. There was an awkward silence, thankfully Thalia broke it.

"Where are we sleeping?" she asked.

"You and Annabeth are with Ginny and Hermione and Percy and Nico are with me and Harry," Ron looked at Nico and I, "Hopefully you guys don't mind the floor," Ron said apologetically. I snorted.

"I've slept in worse places." I told him.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," I said and shook my head. I noticed that Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were trying hard not to laugh. "Where are the rooms?"

"This way." Ginny said. We followed her. Nico, Ron, Harry and I were a level above the girls bedroom. We continued up another flight of staris and entered another room. There were two beds on either side of the window and two sleeping bags set out closer to the door. Nico and I immediately walked to the sleeping bags and positioned them so we had a good view of both the door and window. I noticed that Harry and Ron were staring.

"Is it okay if we move these?" I asked

"Yeah. Sure." Ron said then came into the room. Nico and I put our bags on top of our respective sleeping bags. Then we heard a voice from downstairs

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called out. I pulled out an extra shirt from my bag and slipped it on. I put the old shirt back in my bag. _I'll use it for bandages_ I thought to myself. We all got up and started heading downstairs. We met the girls and I grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"How are we going to sacrifice to the Gods in front of everyone?" I asked her in a whisper voice.

"I don't think we are going to be able to. After dinner and before you sleep pray to them and ask them to bypass that" she suggested. I nodded. We got to the dinner table. It was set for 9.

"Okay everyone take a seat" Mr. Weasley said. We all sat down. Nico and Thalia caught my eye. I could tell they wanted to know about the sacrifice. I mouthed _later_. They nodded in understanding. We started to eat. The food was quite delicious. Mrs. Weasley was an excellent cook. Not as good as my mom though. When we were finished and we were sent upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Good night Wise Girl." I murmured to her in front of her door.

"Good night Seaweed Brain." She whispered back then kissed me. Thalia coughed loudly from the doorway and cut the kiss short. Annabeth sighed, and pulled away. "See you in the morning Seaweed Brain."

"You too Wise Girl." Then she slipped into her shared room. "Thalia, don't forget to…" I made a praying gesture with my hands. Thalia nodded then tapped her tiara. I nodded back then went to my room.

"Wow Percy," Nico said as I walked into the room. "That was the shortest goodnight you have ever said to Annabeth." He smirked.

"Shut it Death Breath," I retorted "Man am I tired."

"Like always." Nico muttered.

"What was that Nico?" I asked setting my full death glare on him. He gulped.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" he squeaked. I laughed.

"You are so easy to scare," I said. "Which is surprising seeing as where you live…" I shuddered remembering all the times I had been in the Underworld. I settled into my sleeping bag. Nico was glaring at me. Ron and Harry were talking quietly to each other then stopped when they noticed that were weren't talking anymore.

"Are you guys excited to go to Diagon Allay tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Most defiantly." Nico answered.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," I answered sleepily.

"Crap. He's falling asleep again. The only person who can wake him up is Annabeth, anyone else who tries either fails or ends up with a broken nose," Nico said.

"One time Death Breath" I mumbled.

"Go to sleep already Percy" Nico told me.

"Okay." I said, all too ready to comply, then drifted off to sleep. Just before I fell asleep I sent a silent prayer to my father about the offerings. I had a wonderful dreamless night. Well I had a dream but it was a good one. It was a reel of all the good times I had had with my friends. If anyone looked at me in my sleep I most likely would have been smiling.

Annabeth P.O.V

I had a wonderful sleep. The floor was actually quite comfortable, compared to other places that I have slept in, although nothing beats my bed back at camp. In the morning I got up with the sun, like always. I went in my backpack and pulled out Daedalus' laptop. I started flipping through the designs, which always calmed me down. I had gone through some of the designs when I noticed something, a holograph mode! I clicked it. The design came to life right in front of me. I was shocked. I was able to move the design around, zoom in or out, change the size and many more cool options. I was in heaven (figuratively speaking, technically I had been to heaven. Not a nice place). Then I heard a noise. I quickly put it away. Thalia was getting up.

"Morning Annabeth," she said.

"Morning," I replied.

"Excited?"

"Scared actually."

"Don't be. Everything will work out fine." Just then the other two girls woke up.

"You guys excited?" Ginny asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Yeah" Thalia said.

"Great, let's get dressed then." Hermione suggested. We all got dressed. We could hear the boys doing the same upstairs. After we were dressed we heard a knock on the door. I answered.

"Annabeth," Nico whined, "come wake up your boyfriend. He sleeps like the dead," then he burst out laughing at his own joke. I silenced him with a look.

"Stupid curse." I mumbled as I walked upstairs following Nico. I walked into the room and straight up to Percy's sleeping bag.

"Harry and I tried everything" Ron stated, "He's a really heavy sleeper."

"You have no idea," I said then reached into his front pocket. I pulled out Riptide and moved my body so that I was blocking the view of his back from the other boys. I gently prodded him in the small of his back with his pen. He shot up.

"What? What is it? Who's dying…?" he trailed off, taking in his surroundings. He sighed in relief, then reached for his pockets "Hey where's…?" I showed him the pen. "Thanks Annabeth," he said.

"Hurry up Seaweed Brain. We're leaving soon" I told him and smacked him on the arm.

"Okay, okay. No need to start hitting me. Gods women!" he laughed.

"Seaweed Brain," I threatened and reached towards my stomach where I kept my dagger. Percy gulped.

"Forget I said anything," he said. "Now leave so I can get dressed in peace." As he shooed me out. I walked down stars to find everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast. Not two minutes later the boys came down the stairs. Percy sat next to me and Nico sat on his other side. We were in the middle of breakfast when the owl came in. Well actually it slammed into the window. Ron got up and grabbed it.

"Erol, not again." He groaned, and then looked at the letter "It's a letter for… I can't read what it says"

"Let me see" I said. I picked up the letter. It was in Ancient Greek. "It's for us." I opened it and read quickly. I nodded to myself and passed it to Percy. After he was finished he folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"How were you able to read it?" Ron asked.

"It was a code that we made up at school." Percy explained, bending the truth easily. "Basically it said that we will be meeting someone today who will help us get our supplies."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Alison, my aunt," Nico said. That's when I noticed the owl staring at me.

_Hello my lady_ it said. I gasped. Percy shot up. Looking around the room. Then he noticed me staring at the owl and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked

"It seems like dear Annabeth has the same problem I have with horses only with owls," Percy explained. Thalia and Nico burst out laughing. Once they had sort of sobered up the owl continued speaking.

_It is so nice to meet you. My name is Erol. _

"Hello Erol," I replied, "How are you?"

_I am wonderful milady, how are you?"_

"Incognito" I whispered to him.

"_Oh I see. I will leave now. Good-bye milady._ With that he flew back out the window and into the sky. I turned around. The British wizards were staring at me. My friends were eating. I shook my head. _Typical_ I thought.

"How did you know his name?" Ron asked

"You called him Erol when he first flew in" I said, "I figured that was his name."

"Observant." Nico snorted. I glared at him. He winced.

"Never mind," He muttered, then went back to eating his toast.

"What problem do you have with horses?" Hermione asked.

"They love him." Nico said

"Yeah back at school he is one of the best equestrians," I gloated, proud of my boyfriend.

"Hey Butch is good as well," Percy said.

"Don't forget about Hazel and her horse," Nico put in.

"And so was Silena before she…" Percy trailed off. All our faces fell. Thankfully Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"Okay everyone out to the car. Time to go to Diagon Alley."

"It's going to take a long time to drive there isn't it?" Ron asked.

"We are going to take the flying car." Mr. Weasley said.

"Flying… car?" Nico and Percy squeaked.

Harry P.O.V

"Flying… car?" Nico and Percy squeaked.

"Yup my dad charmed the car so that it could fly," Ron said. I noticed that Nico and Percy were shuddering. Annabeth went up to Percy and Thalia went up to Nico. The girls were murmuring to the guys. I couldn't quite make it out, but after a while their faces started to become normal again.

"Are they okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." Thalia said in a voice that clearly said _drop it_. We all got into the car. Annabeth was sitting next to the window with Percy beside her. Nico was sitting next to Percy with Thalia between him and the window. Percy was leaning into Annabeth and she was stroking his head. Thalia was whispering to Nico again.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yup." We all said with the exception of Nico and Percy. We started moving and at the end of the driveway we lifted up into the air. Percy and Nico stiffened. Thalia and Annabeth continued to console them. We were almost to the spot outside London where we would set down the car when we hit some turbulence. Percy and Nico gasped and started muttering to themselves. Thunder boomed, which was weird because it wasn't raining. The Americans winced.

"Really? Right now? Can't you give us a break?" Thalia said quietly as if pleading with someone.

"I think he is Thals. Imagine if it was just Percy and Nico…" Annabeth shuddered and held onto Percy tighter. "We're almost there Seaweed Brain just a couple more minutes." she whispered to Percy.

"Come one Death Breath. You can make it." Thalia encouraged Nico. Finally we touched down. Nico and Percy let out a breath. We drove up to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are we here?" Percy asked, he seemed to have recovered a little.

"Yup, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!" I said. We all got out of the car. No one was there except Tom the bartender.

"Morning Arthur," Tom said.

"Morning Tom," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Last minute shopping?" He asked.

"Yes we are helping out some American exchange students," Mr. Weasley pointed to them. They smiled.

"Hello. My name is Percy Jackson," Percy introduced himself as he held out his hand which Tom. He looked as though he was looking at a ghost.

"Jackson you say? You don't, by any chance, go to the… school over in America run by Mr. D? Tom asked hesitantly.

"We do actually," Annabeth said, "Do you know him?"

"I have only seen him once or twice," Tom admitted, "He knew my mother better"

Tom smiled.

"Έχετε δει ο ένας τον άλλον πρόσφατα?" **(1)** Percy asked. I was confused. He had suddenly switched languages. Tom thought for a minute then said:

"Όχι Πατέρας και δεν έχω δει ο ένας τον άλλον σε έτη" **(2)** The Americans nodded. "Goodness it has been a long time since I spoke that way" he sighed. "Well I assume that you are on a αναζήτηση **(3) **… if you ever need me you know where to find me." Tom smiled at the Americans. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had not heard the exchange that just happened. Ron Hermione and I had however, I was wary. These Americans were starting to look very strange. We walked to the brick wall that concealed Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley took out his wand and tapped the bricks in the right order. Annabeth gasped.

"Percy! It's just like the Marriott Hotel," She exclaimed.

"Yeah I wonder if they were ever connected?" he asked. We walked into Diagon Alley. It was sad. Usually it was filled with laughing witches and wizards, now it was empty. Stupid Death Eaters ruin my life in every possible way. We turned the corner that lead to Florish and Blotts. Standing outside the shop was a girl, about my age or a year older. She had black hair that was pulled into what I heard Ginny call a French braid. The end was looped up and held in place by a stick. She emanated a power stronger then Thalia's, if that was even possible. I knew that she might be dangerous. Just then I heard a yell.

"Aunty Alison!" Nico yelled as he ran towards the women. She opened her arms to accept his flying hug.

"Hello Nico" she said in an interesting accent. It wasn't quite American but it defiantly had something else there. "Long time no see," she said smiling.

Nico P.O.V

"Everyone this is Allásso̱n" I pronounced her name with the full force of my Greek accent. I saw the British wizards share a confused look.

"Nico, really," she scolded me, "I go by Alison"

"So you are the chaperone?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, you must be the Weasley's; Dumbledore has told me great things about your family." They all blushed the shade of their hair. "And of course, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter. Again Dumbledore speaks very highly of you all." Hermione blushed, but Harry looked wary. _He has good instincts_, I thought. This could be a problem. I made eye contact with Percy and nodded toward Harry. Percy looked then nodded his head. He understood as well.

"You four," Alison said, turning to us "I have gotten your books and such all we need to do is get you some robes"

"Robes?" I asked

"Yes silly, it's the school uniform" she replied.

"Well, I'll leave you in Alison's capable hands." Mr. Weasley said "Why don't we meet in front of my sons' joke shop at two?"

"Perfect! See you there." Alison agreed smiling. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione left.

"Gods that was the hardest twenty-four hours of my life!" Percy exclaimed.

"For once I agree with Kelp Head." Thalia stated.

"It was very difficult not to give anything away," Annabeth admitted.

"Well, you guys have been doing a good job at keeping the secret. I don't think that they suspect anything," Alison said.

"I think Harry does," I put in. Percy nodded his head in agreement.

"Really?" Annabeth asked, "He has good instincts".

"Yes," Alison mused. "He may pose some problems. Well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it".

"Now, about these robes?" I asked.

"Right," Alison said, "This schools uniform is very old fashioned. I have talked to the Headmaster and we have made some adjustments to the uniform for you four. Come, let us go to Madame Malkin's". She led us around the corner. We walked into a shop and an old lady came to meet us.

"Miss. Alison, come back for the fittings?"

"Yes. These are the students," she motioned to my friends and me.

"Humph. Yes I see." She was looking over all of us, "I can see that I will most likely need to extend the robes a little bit. You are all so tall".

"We get our height from our parents," Thalia said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes I can see that. Now if you would all follow me." We followed her to the back. It didn't take long for us to get the robes. Alison paid with weird looking money, and put the robes into her coat pocket. They seemed to just disappear. Once we were outside Percy asked,

"How are we supposed to move in those?"

"Well, hopefully, there won't be a need for you to move in them," Alison said "This was why I needed to make changes to the robes. If I didn't then the girls would be wearing skirts and the boys would be wearing itchy pants. This way you can wear armor under them if needed." Thalia and Annabeth shuddered at the thought of wearing skirts. Percy and I were both fidgeting.

"Itchy pants are not good for kids with ADHD," He said.

"Speaking of dyslexia…" I piped up.

"We weren't," Thalia whispered. I ignored her.

"How are we going to be able to read the textbooks?"

"Lady Hecate has charmed them into Ancient Greek." Alison explained. We sighed with relief. "Oh! Before I forget," she pulled out four sticks from her coat pocket, "these are your wands. Lady Hecate made them especially for you. They are each infused with a bit of your individual power. The wood is from the pine tree at camp," Thalia winced, "Don't worry Thalia, your tree is fine. This is yours," Alison handed her a stick. The air immediately smelled like burnt ozone. "It is infused with an eagle feather and bits of silver. Annabeth this is yours. It has an owl feather and a bit of marble from Mount Olympus," Annabeth smiled and took her wand. The air smelled like an old library. "Percy yours is infused with petrified sea shells and a feather from a Pegasus," Percy took his wand and it smelled like the ocean. "Finally, Nico yours is infused with pure shadows and some Stygian Iron," As I grabbed my wand, it seemed to get darker and it smelled like my Father's kingdom. "Now these wands will work on their own so there is no need to worry about not knowing a spell. They will work best with spells connected to your individual powers," We all grinned. "Right now is there anything that we are missing? Right, we need to get you an owl."

Annabeth P.O.V

"Right, we need to get you an owl" Alison said.

"An owl? We get an owl?" I asked.

"Well, technically you get an owl. Direct orders from Lady Athena herself. In this world they communicate with owls and seeing as you are a daughter of Athena, she wanted you to have one. Now it will be Annabeth's owl, but you are all permitted to use it to communicate." Alison finished. I was very happy; I looked over at Percy. He was scowling.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain" I said "I'll protect you from the scary owls." He stuck his tongue out at me then grabbed my hand. We arrived at the Magical Menagerie. I rushed inside pulling Percy with me. As soon as I arrived I was bombarded with voices.

"Oh my Gods! So many voices!" I whispered.

"Now you know how I feel when I walk into the stables at camp," Percy said. He looked nervous, I squeezed his hand. We walked around the store. We were almost all the way around when I saw the perfect owl. She was the same shade of grey as my eyes and she was the only one who looked like she didn't belong. I walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth" I said to the owl.

_Hello milady, my name is Aleothea._

"Hello Aleothea" I said "Oh Percy, she's perfect," I gushed to my boyfriend.

_Eww sea spawn._

"He is not sea spawn! He is my boyfriend. Do you think you could learn to tolerate him?"

_If it means that I will be able to get out this place and if it would please you milady, then I will try._

"Thank you," I said and held out my arm. Aleothea hoped onto it. Percy was up at the front counter paying for the Aleothea.

"Annabeth do we need a cage?" Percy asked.

_No thank you milady_ Aleothea said _I will either stay on your shoulder or fly above you._

"No thank you," I told him. He finished paying, and then we went outside. "Everybody this is Aleothea. Aleothea this is Alison, Thalia and Nico" I introduced them all.

_A daughter of Phylira, a son of Hades, a daughter of Zeus and a son of Poseidon. You keep interesting company, milady. _I laughed.

"Yes I do. Although interesting is not the word that I would use to describe them," I told Aleothea.

"We should be off. It is almost two," Alison announced.

"Let's go," Percy said, grabbing my hand. Aleothea went over to him and tried to nip his ear.

"Achilles curse" I told her.

_So I can peck him all I want and he won't feel a thing?_ Aleothea asked excitedly.

"I guess you could. But only if I say so or if he is being really idiotic," I said.

"Isn't he always?" Thalia asked.

"Hey, how many times have my 'idiotic' ideas gotten us out of trouble?" Percy defended himself.

"Never, they are usually the things that get us into trouble in the first place." Nico said laughing. Percy grumbled. I kissed him on the cheek. He brightened up a little. We turned a corner and found ourselves in front of a brightly coloured shop. It was filled with all kinds of things. Prank supplies mostly.

"Connor and Travis would really love this stuff," Percy said to no one in particular.

"I am pretty sure that they do orders" Alison said, "You can send them some stuff, right now though" she said, "We have to meet the Weasley's, look there they are." she pointed to the right of the shop. The Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione were standing waiting for us as we walked up to them.

"Find everything okay?' Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yup Annabeth even got an owl," Nico added. Aleothea fluttered excitedly at being mentioned.

"Oh, she's lovely!" Hermione cooed, "Hedwig and her will get along nicely."

_Hedwig?_ Aleothea asked.

"Hedwig?" I voiced for her.

"My owl," Harry answered.

"Well, I must be off. I will see you guys at Hogwarts," Alison said pointing to us.

"Won't you come back for dinner dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No thank you," Alison declined politely, "There are still a few things to take care of back at the school, rooms and such. I will see you four tomorrow at the Hogsmeade Station." With that she left us standing in front of the store. When she was a little ways away she melted into the shadows.

"Dad must be helping her," I heard Nico mumble.

"How did she do that?" Ron asked. We decided not to answer the question. We walked back to the car. Aleothea said she would meet us at the Borrow and took off. We got into the car and I prayed that we would not be blasted out of the sky.

**(1) You've seen each other recently?**

**(2) No Father and I have not seen each other in years**

**(3) quest**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Silent Beta is currently working on chapter 4 and I am writing chapter 5. secretly I have random chapters from random parts of the tory done but I figured I would be nice and give them you my readers in chronological order :)**

**F&R (favourite and review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMIGOD! I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long. My bosses had me working every night last week plus school work. It was horrible, but I got the money so never mind. Okay so here is chapter four. Just a heads up Silent Beta did not beta this chapter. The beta was (drum roll please) my mom! I asked her if she wanted to and she was like "ummmm okay..." it was kind of funny. So lots of people have been reviewing which makes me VERY happy! now on the past couple chapters I have answered reviews in the AN. i am no longer going to do that. I am going to do a general thank-you to everyone. here goes:**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND ALL THE NICE THINGS THAT YOU HAVE SAID!**

**Silent Beta is going to be getting chapter 5 very soon so she can do her thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter. They belong to Rick Riodran and J.K. Rowling, respectively.**

**Greek- **_looks like this_

**Horse/Owl in the head- **_looks like this_

**Enjoy! And be sure to read the end AN. **

Percy P.O.V

The ride back wasn't too terrible. Thankfully we were not blasted out of the sky. When we touched down I thanked the Gods that we made it safely. Aleothea fluttered down and nipped Annabeth on the ear.

"She's going to find the other owl," Annabeth whispered to me. We walked into the Burrow. We all went to our rooms to pack all our stuff. Nico and I barely had anything to pack so we ended up just sitting with our backs against the wall. Soon Mrs. Weasley called for dinner. Harry, Ron, Nico and I raced down the stairs. We were surprised to already see the girls there. I took my seat next to Annabeth and we started eating. After we ate dinner we retired to the living room before going to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were telling us about Hogwarts, what to do and what not to do. Honestly I wasn't listening. Annabeth and I were on the love seat and I was leaning on her lap. Annabeth was stroking my hair and it was putting me to sleep.

"He's falling asleep again," Thalia whined.

"Be quiet, Pinecone Face," I mumbled. Everyone was laughing.

"Be nice," Annabeth scolded, "He had a rough day".

"Rough day my…" Nico started then stopped. Either Thalia slapped him or Annabeth glared at him. Honestly I didn't care; I was already asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning in my sleeping bag. I had no clue how I got there but I decided that I didn't care. I looked around. I was the first one up. I turned over trying to fall back asleep but I was too excited. Finally I gave up on sleep and I got up. I grabbed my backpack and made sure I had everything. Nectar? Ambrosia? Drachma? Weird wizard money? Wand? Shield? Riptide? I had everything. I put my watch on and put Riptide into my pocket. Then a thought occurred to me. My Mom. I should probably call her. I grabbed a drachma and tip toed toward the door. I stopped before I left. Nico, Thalia and Annabeth would want to talk to her as well. I shook my head. I won't wake them. I needed to talk to my mom on my own first. I walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I plugged the sink and turned on the water, once there was a sufficient amount I turned off the tap. I manipulated the water to make a rainbow from the morning sun.

"O Iris accept my offering" I threw the drachma in. it disappeared. "Sally Jackson, upper east side" **(AN: i think that Sally moved but i am not sure so lets say she lives on the upper east side, if she did move please tell me)** the image shifted. I could see my mom lying asleep. Gods, sometimes I really don't think. It was midnight back in New York. I decided that my need to talk to her outweighed everything else. "Mom" I called. She stirred. "Mom" I called louder. Her eyes snapped open. She saw the Iris-Message and squealed.

"Percy!"

"Shhh mom. People are still trying to sleep here" I told her.

"Sorry, I am just so happy to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A little nervous about going to this new school,"

"You'll be fine honey. Although I am not happy that the school is in England; how was the flight?" I winced.

"It was fine. Thankfully Uncle Zeus didn't blast us. Although he did give us turbulence, I think he wanted to blast us but Thalia was with us so that stopped him." My mom sighed.

"That's good." I heard movement. People were starting to get up.

"Mom I got to go, people are starting to get up here,"

"Okay. Goodbye honey. Be safe. Call me as soon as you can. Say hello to Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. Love you!"

"Love you too mom," I said then waved my hand through the mist. I left the bathroom and walked back to the room that I had been sharing. I walked in. I must have looked upset because Harry asked

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just a little nervous" I answered

"Don't worry, Hogwarts is great" Harry said, "It's the best place on earth"

"I beg to differ," I mumbled. Nico heard me and snorted. I looked at him and said "Sally says hi." He smiled. After the giant war, Mom had taken in Nico and Thalia. She also took in any other motherless children from camp, but Nico and Thalia actually stayed at our house often. Nico more often then Thalia. In between being with his father and camp, Nico lived with us. Mom had tried to convince him to go to school, but he said that his Dad needed him too often for him to commit. Mom would bake her special blue cookies and send them via Hermes express mail when ever there was something to celebrate at camp. Everyone was always in a good mood when she sent them.

"Who's Sally?" Harry asked.

"My mom," I answered simply. Just then Mr. Weasley called upstairs.

"Breakfast, hurry we have to get to King's Cross." We all jumped up and ran down the stairs. We sat down and waited for the girls. Once they arrived I told them.

"Sally says hello." Thalia smiled and Annabeth pecked me on the cheek.

"I love Aunt Sally" Thalia said. I frowned.

"You know she thinks you are the daughter she never had right?"

"I know it's just that after finding Jason and everything it feels weird to call her 'mom'" Thalia answered. It made sense. Thalia thought that Jason had been dead when in reality he had been it the Roman camp. After they found each other again you could fell Thalia's mood lift. She was happier now. She fired less people and her and Jason were trying to catch up from the past years.

"I understand." I told her.

"Wait. You two are cousins?" Hermione asked. I gulped. We let something slip. I was going to get it from Annabeth later. I could already see her glaring at Thalia and me.

"Yeah. Nico, Percy and I are all cousins," Thalia said decided to just get out with the truth. Everyone was gaping at us.

"You don't look related," Ron said. Thunder boomed.

"What is with the weird weather lately?" Harry asked. We (demigods) glared at the sky. It was still kind of rumbling. I knew that if we stayed on this topic someone would get fried. I caught Annabeth's eyes. I could tell that her and I were thinking along he same lines. I spoke up.

"Our Fathers are very different," I told the wizards, "but we are related." I saw Hermione open her mouth to ask another question then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Well, we better be off. The train leaves in a couple hours," Mr. Weasley said. We all made our way outside. Thankfully we would be driving there. I don't think Zeus would be very happy and may actually blast us. We got into the car and started toward the station. We arrived at the station and got out. The British wizards all had trunks and such, all we had were our backpacks. We arrived at the platform between nine and ten. One by one the British wizards ran threw the wall. We followed. It was surprisingly easy. Kind of like shadow traveling, which is awesome. We got to the other side and we saw the train. It was quite impressive, but I preferred boats. We followed Harry and his friends and found a compartment next to theirs. We wanted to be able to talk freely and not have to cover up anything with Ancient Greek. Soon we were moving. I looked out he window. All I saw was land. I shuddered.

"Percy are you okay?' Annabeth asked. I knew she was worried because she used my name.

"Land," I said, "It still creeps me out."

"Me too," Annabeth said and pulled me in for a hug.

"Is there any safe way to travel?" Thalia asked.

"Technically, land is safe as of one month ago," Nico said.

"Safe but creepy," Thalia corrected. We all nodded. The time flew by, surprisingly enough. Thalia and Nico only got into one argument. Honestly I can't remember who started it or what it was about all I know is that Annabeth and I both had to restrain them. Soon we were pulling into Hogsmeade station. We exited the train onto the platform. We followed the older kids to the carriages. We spotted Alison waiting by one of the carriages. She waved to us and we walked up to her.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" she asked. I noticed that she was wearing almost the same outfit, as she was the last time we saw her. It was all black and looked very comfortable. She hair was pulled up, held in place by a small stick. I had no clue how she did this. I made a mental note to ask Annabeth about it later. **(1)**

"Well enough," I answered.

"Very good, are you excited?"

"Nervous is more like it," Nico admitted. Alison pulled him into a quick hug.

"Don't be. Now everyone hop into this carriage." We were about to get in when I noticed what was pulling the carriages.

"What are the carriages being pulled by?" I asked. Alison scowled.

"Thestrals," She said. "You can see them?" she asked. I nodded me head and so did all my friends. "You all can? I should have figured. Thestrals can only be seen when a person has seen a loved one die," she explained. I recoiled. The number of loved ones that had died in both wars? It's no wonder we could all see them. I felt Annabeth reach for my hand.

"Do you think that I would be able to talk to them?" I asked.

"I suspect that you would be able to," Alison said. I pulled out of Annabeth's grip and walked up to the Thestral pulling our carriage.

"Hello," I said to it.

_Good evening_ it said back.

"What is your name?"

_Ruben. We have never had a son of Poseidon at the school. It will be nice to have someone to talk to._ Ruben said.

"Yes it will. Can you bring us up to the castle?"

_Of course, lord._

"Please," I begged, "Call me Percy."

_Of course, right. I would be delighted to take you to the castle, Percy._ I patted Ruben and went back to the carriage. My friends we already inside so I climbed in after them. Once I got in and the carriage started moving.

"So could you talk to them?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup the one who is pulling our carriage is named Ruben."

"Back to the matter at hand" Alison said. "Remember do no under any circumstances blow your cover. There may come a time when you need to tell them everything, but until then you are American Wizards who are coming here to learn the British ways. At this school they sort you into four houses, based on your personality. I have arranged for you all not to be sorted and to have your own common room, which I will show you after dinner. During all meals the other students eat with their houses. You will all be eating at your own table which has a fire." We all sighed in relief. We pulled up to the castle. Annabeth gasped. The castle was quite stunning.

"It's not as beautiful as Olympus, or it's architect." I whispered to Annabeth. She smiled and blushed. Aleothea hooted and launched herself off of Annabeth's shoulder.

"She's going to find the dorm," she told me.

"Put these one" Alison told us. She handed us our robes. We quickly slipped them on. "Now these are what you use to fasten them," she held out four pins.

"Obvious much," I said. We all laughed.

"Yes they are kind of obvious, but you have to wear them. Direct orders from Zeus." As if on cue thunder rumbled. Alison handed them out. Mine was a sea green trident, Annabeth's was a grey owl that looked like Aleothea, Thalia's was a silver lightning bolt and Nico's was a miniature version of Hades' helm of darkness. We fastened our robes and faced Alison. "All ready?" she asked. We nodded. "Okay follow me." We followed her into the castle. It was quite impressive. We arrived at a set of double doors and waited. We had decided that I would go first, with Annabeth on my right and Thalia on my left with Nico beside her. That was how we always went into battle, when we were together. Sometimes it would vary, but I always wanted Annabeth on my right. Alison would follow behind us. We heard a voice from the other side of the doors. We stopped and listened.

"And now, before we dig in, we have some special guests joining us this year from America." We heard many hundreds of whispered voices from the other side. We opened the double doors and walked into the room. I felt hundreds of eyes on me, but I held my ground. I had faced many more scary things in my lifetime. I could see some boys looking at Thalia and Annabeth. I grabbed Annabeth's had as we walked down the aisle. We were about halfway up the aisle when we saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and someone else.

"Neville?" I exclaimed and stopped walking. Neville got up and walked over to us. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth also looked quite shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're on a _quest,_" Annabeth answered. Neville nodded. I was still trying to wrap my head around this. Seriously, this was really confusing me.

"Okay so let me get this straight," I pointed at Neville, "Lou Ellen's mother sent you here even though you are related to Katie?" I asked Neville. He nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Mr. D told me not too," Neville said. I shook my head.

"Looks like Mr. D has been hiding a lot from us," Nico said. He turned to Neville. "Did you now that the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron is his son?" Neville nodded his head.

"Yeah. Tom told me a couple years ago," we gaped at Neville.

"This is interesting" Alison said coming up behind us. Neville turned to her and his face twisted in confusion.

"This is Alison," I told him. He looked at me waiting for an explanation. "Headmaster Brunner's sister," his eyes widened then his face fell back into confusion. "I'll explain later."

"It looks like introductions are in order," said an elderly voice. I looked up. An old man was standing behind a podium, with his beard tucked into his belt.

"That's the headmaster," Neville whispered.

"Albus Dumbledore, Son of Hecate." Annabeth whispered back. We walked up a little farther. Alison took the lead.

"Hello again Professor," she said.

"Ma'am," the professor answered. Alison groaned.

"I hate formalities," she grumbled. The professor laughed.

"We don't want to upset anyone now do we?" As if on cure thunder boomed. The student body was looking up at the ceiling like it was alien; I myself was staring to get annoyed at my Uncle. Alison looked at Thalia pleading with her eyes.

"It's not like he listens to me," she shrugged. There was no thunder after this comment. "See?" Thalia said smugly. Alison sighed in exasperation.

"Introductions," Dumbledore prompted.

"Right," Alison snapped out of it, "My name is Alison and I am the chaperone, of sorts." She smiled at us. I took that as the hint to introduce us.

"My name is Percy Jackson," I said.

"My name is Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said.

"My name is Nico DiAngelo," Nico said quietly. I knew that he had some issues around stranger ever since well, ever since he started living with his Father. At camp we all accepted him and you could actually see him smile once and a while. The kind of smile he used to have before I told him that Bianca had died. Since he spent half his time with his Father he inherited some of Hades traits, although those traits were forced upon him. Hades was considered anti-social, but that wasn't the case. He just wasn't really allowed to socialize. We tried to take Nico out as often as possible. He was getting better but we still had a long way to go. I looked up, Thalia was introducing herself.

"My name is Thalia," she said in a firm voice.

"Do you have a last name?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do but I don't use it anymore," Thalia said in a voice that closed the subject. Even Dumbledore heard it.

"Now to the feast!" Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands. Food appeared on all the tables and an extra table appeared just ahead of the table where Neville was sitting at. We all moved to that table. The food looked very delicious and we wasted no time in digging in. The fire was cleverly disguised. It just looked like a circular centrepiece filled with green stuff. We all knew that it was Greek fire. After we sacrificed to the gods I looked around for something to drink.

"Talk to your glass," Alison prompted. I looked at her like she was crazy. She laughed. "The cup is enchanted, it will fill up with whatever you want." It made sense. The cups at camp did the same thing. Kind of.

"Blue Cherry Coke," I told my glass. it filled with my drink of choice. It took a sip. It was perfect. My friends filled their glasses in the same manner.

"Would it fill with Nectar?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes it would. There are a couple of these glasses in your rooms incase you ever need some," Alison explained. We finished dinner. As soon as we were done the dinner disappeared and was replaced with dessert. We didn't have any. Force of habit, at camp we all ate very healthy. Plus the desserts all looked strange. Alison barely ate. I wondered what it was like to be immortal. I knew that the gods didn't need to eat, but Thalia still does. I made a mental note to ask Alison about it later that night. After dessert Dumbledore made some announcements that kind of confused me then we were all dismissed to our rooms. We followed Alison out of the hall. We were barely out of the hall when we ran into trouble, of the Nico variety.

Nico P.O.V

Dinner was delicious. Alison said that she was going to show us where we were staying. As soon we left the hall we ran into trouble. This trouble came in the form of a ghost. My specialty. When the ghost saw me he gasped. I groaned. There were still students milling around the hall way and we did not need them to see this.

"Mr. DiAngelo, how nice it is to see you," the ghost said to me, "If we knew that you were coming we would have gotten the castle ready."

"It look's fine," I told the ghost.

"Very good. How is your Father?" the ghost asked.

"He's fine. Although he would not be very happy if you gave me away," I gave the ghost my deluxe 'don't mess with me' stare. The ghost gulped.

"Of course, of course, I will alert the other ghosts," the ghost bowed and floated away in a hurry. Students were staring. I sighed. Great just great, I was the first to mess up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned it was Alison.

"Do not worry Nico, it was bound to happen. I should have warned you about the ghosts," Alison shook her head, "Anyway I think that we might need to cover up this incident." Alison went a stood on the stairs where she had a good view of the hall. She took in a deep breath and then blew it out sharply. I realized that she was using the mist on the students. I wondered if it would work on the wizards. Technically they were all decedents of Hecate. I knew that it worked when they all got glazed looks on their faces. "You remember none of what just happened," Alison said and her voice rang across the hall. The students nodded then they all looked normal again. They started walking back to their respective rooms and didn't give us a second glance. Alison walked back to us. "Ready to see your rooms?" she asked us.

"Yeah I'm wiped," Percy yawned.

"No surprise there," Thalia snorted. We all laughed as we followed Alison up many flights of stairs, where Thalia had a mini heart attack.

Thalia P.O.V

After the incident with the ghost, we followed Alison to the rooms where we were going to be staying. We had climbed a few flights of stairs when I heard a rumbling from below me. I was immediately on alert as were my friends. I realized that the staircase was moving. I sear to the gods that I had a heart attack. Moving stairs and a daughter of Zeus who is afraid of heights do not mix. Alison noticed my hesitation and explained that the stairs have a mind of their own. They don't always move so we should all be good. We nodded our heads warily, and continued on. I realized that we were following the Gryffindor's toward their common room. We arrived in front of a picture of a fat lady. The Gryffindor's said a strange word and the portrait opened. Everyone started climbing into the hole in the portrait. Soon there was only my friends and I, Neville and his friends.

"Where are you guys staying?" Hermione asked.

"Right here," Alison said pointing to a picture to the left of the fat lady.

"Di Immortales!" Annabeth gasped, "It's the Empire state building." And that it was. I could see that the picture was moving. People were milling about and the sky was clear.

"Is it finished?" Neville asked. I knew that he was talking about Olympus.

"Almost. I had to postpone when I was looking for Percy," Annabeth scowled and Percy put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I just have to but the finishing touches on it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Our parents offices are in the Empire state building," Percy explained.

"Not all our parents," Nico grumbled. We sighed.

"Does your Father want an office?" Annabeth asked Nico sternly. Nico thought for a second.

"Never mind. He may complain about it but I think that secretly he likes not having to be there all the time," Nico amended.

"Your parents must be pretty important," Ron pointed out. Thunder boomed. I noticed that the atmosphere in the picture changed too. It looked cloudier all of a sudden. I gasped. We all looked at the picture.

"Ahhh, right," Alison said, "It does that when ever... you know." we all nodded. Great now we had a first hand view of the moods of the gods. This could be a good or bad thing. I have not decided yet.

"Great," Percy mumbled.

"What's the password?" Annabeth asked. Alison grimaced.

"Do not blame me for the password. If anyone blame your brother," she pointed at me. Great I thought. Apollo was in on this. "The password is _stay alive_." We all burst out laughing. I saw Neville trying to hold down some snickers. Apollo is ever the optimistic.

"Ever the optimistic aren't we brother?" I asked. The picture brightened a little. The picture opened and we stepped inside after saying good-bye to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville. The room was breathtaking! There was a hearth in the middle of the room just like at camp. There were fourteen doors. I was confused for a second then it clicked. The fifteen doors were for the twelve Olympians, Hades and a training room.

"Wow!" Annabeth gasped.

"Now obviously you will all be sleeping in your godly parents room," Alison started. Annabeth and Percy grabbed onto each other. Ever since the war ended the two of them have been having nightmares. Usually Chiron allowed them to stay in the Poseidon cabin together. When we were at the Burrow they had agreed to stay apart, but I knew that it was hard on them. Thankfully neither one of them had woken up screaming like they sometimes did when they were away. Alison noticed the gesture and nodded her head. "Yes Chiron told me about the two of you. If he allows it then so do I," Alison confirmed. Annabeth and Percy relaxed. "Now why don't we all get comfy in our rooms and meet here at the hearth in a little bit."

"Sure," I said. I walked over to the goddess side of the common room. Ever since I had become a hunter I felt more comfortable in the Artemis cabin. I knew that if I tried to sleep in the Zeus room I would have a fitful sleep. I opened the door. The room was beautiful. A simple bed was in one corner with silver sheets. There was a wardrobe across from it. I went to it and opened it up. Inside were some of my normal clothes, along with some hunter clothes. I knew that the hunter clothes were charmed to keep me warm or cool depending on the weather. I was glad to have them. Also hanging in the closet were a couple extra pairs of robes. I was not pleased with them. They made me look goofy. At the bottom of the closet was a pair of pajamas. I sighed and closed the closet after picking them up. I set the clothes on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. It looked just like the night sky. It was breathtaking! It was just like being out in the wild. I had a feeling that I was going to like my room. I walked out reluctantly to join my friends. They were all ready sitting there waiting for me. I pulled up a comfy looking chair beside Annabeth. When I was settled Alison started talking.

"Okay everyone, a few things before you all go to bed. Through the fourteenth door is a training room. Now I all know that you are all used to playing capture the flag but until further notice, you cannot play." We all groaned. "I know; I know it is torture. The headmaster thought it would be better if you all did not play capture the flag. I disagreed but in the end he won. No one but the headmaster and us five know the password to get in. I suggest that you change the password every couple weeks incase any kids catch on to the way that you pronounce it."

"What about Neville?" I asked. Alison thought for a second.

"I see no reason why he cannot come and train if he wants," Alison said as she nodded her head. "But no one else but him," she said sternly. In that moment she reminded me of Chiron.

"Easy enough," Nico said. We groaned.

"Great now you jinxed it," Percy said.

"Sorry…" Nico said.

"It's okay Death Breath, it wouldn't be any fun if we played by the rules, now would it?" I asked. My friends laughed. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Try and be civilized?" she pleaded. We all stared at her. "As civilized as you can all be," she amended. "One last thing. I am not staying." We looked at her in shock.

"Aunty Alison…" Nico started. Alison cut him off with her hand.

"Direct orders from Lady Hecate," she said. "Plus mother gets very worried when I am away too long," she shook her head. "She is very over protective." Thunder rumbled. "Really mother? Getting Cousin Zeus to rumble for you?" the thundering quieted, now it sounded like a "she made me do it" rumble. Alison rolled her eyes. "I had better be off before she has a epileptic fit." She got up and turned toward us all, "Don't get into too much trouble will you?" we all nodded. I could tell that she didn't buy it. "Nobody can say that I didn't try. Good bye children."

"Bye Alison," we all chorused. With that she changed into an owl and flew out of the room. We said good night to each other shortly after that and headed to our separate rooms. I changed into my pajamas and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**(1) I have described Alison i think twice or three times in the story. if anyone is confused this is where i got my inspiration:**

**"A tall girl dressed like a ninja, all in black, with black hair falling loose around her shoulders..." "Rachel was dressed the same way, except that she was wearing high boots." The Chosen by L.J. Smith. if you are still confused go get the book and read it. **

**AN: Did you like it? I thought so! okay so i told you to read this note for a reason reason one is to**

**F&R (follow/favourite & review) i say F&R because saying R&R is a left wing ploy (Silent Beta if you did not get that i will pelt you with virtual tomatoes tomorrow -_-**

**secondly**

**I read a really good story over the weekend called 'Demigods & Wizards, Journey Trough Story One' it was EPIC! everyone should read it. anyways in this story the author thought that Nico would speak Italian and I was like HADES YEAH. so Nico will be speaking some italian and i would just like to say that it was not my idea it was the author AretemisIsis13 who came up with it i am just tweaking it to fit my story.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy P.O.V

The Poseidon room was amazing. It looked just like my cabin at camp. The bed was a plain double bed with sea green sheets. The floors were old looking hardwood and the walls were dark blue. The ceiling was the kicker. It actually looked like the room was underwater. Annabeth and I get ready to go to sleep. I let her use the bathroom first then I went in. After I got out we got into the bed. Annabeth snuggled into me and I put my arms around her.

"It's going to be interesting," Annabeth said finally, "Going to school here I mean."

"Yeah it is," I told her. "How are we going to be able to keep our cover?"

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain, I'll make sure you don't let anything slip," Annabeth said smiling. I kissed her.

"Love you Annabeth."

"Love you too Percy." With that we both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. At first I panicked then I heard the shower running. I relaxed. Annabeth was in the shower not in some far off country. Well I guess technically we both were in a far off country seeing as we were in England. Anyways, I got up and went to the dresser. I pulled out my clothes for the day and put them on. I threw the robes on the bed and waited for Annabeth to be done in the bathroom. She came out fully clothed and spotted me on the bed. At first her expression was surprised then it settled into my favourite smile of hers.

"My, my I had no clue you could get up without a little...help," she said grinning. I glared at her. Usually my glares were enough to freeze people in their tracks. That was before the training of Lupa, after that my glare was tenfold. Unfortunately, Annabeth was immune to its awesome powers. Same with Thalia, Nico, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Piper. Everyone else at least shuddered under my glare. Annabeth knew that I was teasing. She laughed and came over to sit next to me.

"Excited for the first day of classes?" she asked me.

"Not really," I said knowing that it was near impossible to lie to Annabeth. She _tsked_ me and gave me a hug.

"It's okay we will get through it together, the four of us," she reassured me. As if on cue we heard on pounding on the door.

"Are you guys up yet?" Nico asked from the other side of the door.

"No, Nico we're sleeping go away," I yelled at him. He snorted and walked away from the door. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me and I smiled at her innocently. She shook her head and said.

"We had better go out there before Thalia burns the door...again," she said. I nodded and grabbed my robes of the bed. She went to the dresser and grabbed her robes. I went to the bedside table, put Riptide in my pocket and Tyson's watch on my wrist. I grabbed Annabeth's dagger, gave it to her and we made our way out into the common room. Nico and Thalia were sitting around the hearth.

"Good both of you are up, I thought I was going to have to get Thalia to wake you up," Nico said as we came up next to them. I stuck my tongue out at him; he just rolled his eyes.

"Should we head down?" Annabeth asked. We all nodded our heads and left the common area. As we were leaving I made sure to look at the picture of the Empire State Building, to see what mood our parents were in. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. This was a really good sign for two reasons. 1) Our parents were not trying to stuff each other in a pithos and 2) Apollo remembered to drive the sun this morning. We walked down the Great Hall and sat at our own table. The students were talking all around about the first day of classes. After we had finished our breakfast and the plates disappeared I noticed pieces of paper on the table. I picked mine up and saw that it was a schedule. On the bottom it said 'you have all the same classes as Harry, just follow him if you are lost'. We all sighed in relief. I knew that Annabeth would probably ask for a map of the school today or tomorrow so we could be independent but for now we were stuck following my kind-of-twin. We followed him to our first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were not excited for this class. We had all seen enough 'dark arts' to last us a lifetime... or two. We walked into the classroom, which was really dark. I knew that Nico liked it because his smile became a little wider. We sat down in the desks behind Harry and his friends. We chatted for a couple minutes then the teacher walked in. In that moment I knew that it was going to be a long year.

Harry P.O.V

When Snape walked in I heard the Americans inhale sharply. I didn't blame them; he was kind of scary. Before he started the class his eyes swept the faces of the people. They landed on me for a second then they made their way toward the Americans. They lingered on them for a moment or two then he started the lesson. We were to pair up and practise non-verbal spells. I went with Ron and Hermione went with Neville. The Americans kind of teamed up. Thalia and Nico against Percy and Annabeth. We all started to try and do some spells. After a while most of us gave up and looked around at the other people in the room. Most eyes landed on the Americans. They we incredible! Thalia was attacking Percy with a strange lightning spell, and he was protecting himself and Annabeth with a shield of water. Nico looked like he was gathering the darkness in the room. He gathered it into himself and sent in toward Annabeth at the exact moment when she was unprotected. She saw it coming and pointed her wand at a ball of water and lightning and water that was above Percy and Thalia's head. The lightning/water mixture changed direction and hit the encroaching shadows with such a force that the shadows disappeared. The lightning bounced around a bit then dispersed. The water ball exploded engulfing the four friends. When all the water had disappeared I noticed that everyone was wet but Percy, he was bone dry.

"No fair Kelp Head," Thalia complained, "We all got wet except for you." Percy grinned.

"Don't blame me, blame the parents," he shrugged. Thunder boomed. He winced.

"Sorry," he said, "Blame it on the otherworldly forces?" he posed it as a question and waited expectantly. After a few seconds of nothing happening he grinned at Thalia. Thalia glared at him and then at the ceiling, which earned her a slap from Annabeth.

"Percy could you dry us off?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Of course, but only if you admit to my supreme awesome-ness," he said proudly. Thalia and Nico snorted.

"You are the supreme lord of awesome-ness," Annabeth told him. He grinned. "And bathrooms," she added. Percy's face fell. Thalia and Nico were laughing so hard that they had to hold their sides.

"I thought we agreed that we would never talk about that?" Percy asked Annabeth. She gave him a glare that could rival Mrs. Weasley's when she is talking to Fred and George.

"Did I swear on the River?" she asked him. Percy mumbled something. "Pardon?"

"No you didn't," he admitted. Then grinned. "At least the Stolls don't know."

"Yet," Nico said. Percy looked at him.

"You had better not tell anyone or I will send you both to Uncle the easy way," Percy threatened. The two seemed to think about this for a moment then they nodded their heads. Percy came up to them and dried them off. Once Annabeth was dry, we all started bombarding them with questions.

"Did we do something wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"It was well done," said Snape, "for being American and everything." I glared at him.

"It seems that Mr. Longbottom was unable to perfect the shield charm but was able to grow plants out of the wood." We all turned. Sure enough there were plants growing all around Neville. "Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered, "for not following instructions." Then he called on Rona and I to demonstrate. After a while Snape told Ron to sit down and it was just he and I. Of course. That class ended just like any other class from Snape; points away from Gryffindor. The rest of the morning passed quickly enough and then it was off to lunch. The Americans were laughing at their table and were still chuckling when they met us outside the hall so we could lead them to potions. When I asked what was so funny they waved it off as a 'you had to be there' joke. We arrived at potions which Ron and I had been put into last minute. Professor Slughorn said we would be making the Draught of the Living Death. Nico looked very excited. Ron and I went to the cupboard to get some extra books. Of course I get stuck with the old copy. I went back to my table to get started on my potion. I looked over at my tablemates to see how they were doing. Thalia and Annabeth seemed to be doing not that bad. Percy's cauldron was stirring itself, which I thought was very impressive. Nico's was by far the best. It had the right colour and everything. When class ended the teacher came around to check the potions. I ended up winning the contest with Nico coming in second. We left potions. Nico was grinning broadly and Percy clapped him on the back.

"Well done Death Breath, you managed to not mess up," Percy said. Nico glared but I could tell that he was kidding.

"Yeah like you are the picture of innocence your self," Nico countered, "What's the count up to now? 9? 10?" He asked. I had no clue what he was talking about. What were they counting?

"Half of those weren't even my fault," Percy explained. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked. The Americans paused. Thalia stepped up.

"Percy has a knack for blowing stuff up, back at our old school we were keeping track," she said. I nodded.

"Sounds like Seamus," I told them.

"Who's Seamus?" Nico asked. We told him as we walked to the Great Hall for dinner. They left us at our table and went to sit at their own. Nothing happened until the middle of dessert. I noticed that they didn't eat that many sweets. Which was odd because they were the best part. We were eating when he heard a growl come from outside the doors. We were all immediately on high alert. I noticed that the Americans were standing and were holding a weird collection of objects. Percy was holding a pen, Thalia a container of some sort; Nico a silver ring and Annabeth had her hand inside her robe. The doors opened and we all turned towards them. A black panther stalked into the room. I heard laughter from behind me. I turned; the Americans had relaxed and put away their odd items. Nico was the one who was laughing. The panther got closer to the table and Nico said.

"You couldn't have picked a less frightening form…a bunny perhaps?" he question innocently. The panther growled then changed. Instead of a panther there stood Alison the chaperone. She glared at Nico.

"You sound just like my brother," she told him. Nico fake gasped.

"Oh no I sound like Brunner, it's the end of the world!" he exclaimed. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Nephews," she said "even more annoying then your parents," she smiled and Nico stopped laughing.

"Well that was not very nice," he grumbled.

"Do you deny it?" she asked. Instead of answering he just huffed and sat back down. Alison chuckled and went up to the headmaster and they had a short conversation. He nodded his head and she went to sit with the other Americans. Soon dinner was over and we all headed back to our common rooms. I was wiped. I went to bed early. Which was a good thing because the next morning I would be woken up by the strangest of noises.

Nico P.O.V

After we finished with dessert we headed back to our rooms. I was glad that Alison was back. We got to the portrait and said the password. When we got in we all gathered around the hearth.

"Why are you back?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy's mom," she said.

"My mom?" Percy asked.

"Yes she was worried about you and contacted Chiron, who contacted Lady Hecate who contacted me," she explained. "She told me that I was to come back to keep you all out of trouble." Thalia snorted.

"No trouble with Percy around? Are you kidding me? That day will happen when Artemis and Apollo get along," Thalia said. Percy glared at her. I agreed with her. Percy's luck was not the best. He didn't have to find trouble, trouble found him.

"And you have never gotten in trouble?" he asked her, "Remember who was driving the sun chariot when we passed over New England?" he reminded her. I was laughing, I had almost forgotten about that. Thalia scowled.

"I'll get you back for that Kelp Head." She threatened. Percy waved it off. I yawned. Alison noticed and said.

"I think that we should all get to bed."

"Can we train tomorrow morning?" I asked. Percy nodded his head with enthusiasm. I knew that he probably missed it the most. Alison cocked her head to one side as she was thinking. It almost looked like she was listening to something. She winced.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They're arguing," she said. We all groaned.

"Again?" Thalia asked.

"As always," Alison said with a sigh, "The usual "Mother always like you best," Percy winced as well as Thalia, "Love is not pointless," Thalia winced again "Why did I get the short stick?" at this one I was surprised. My father was there?

"Father's there?" I asked. Alison nodded her head. "Why?"

"It was an emergency meeting. They are saying that by sending me it is godly interference even though I am not a god," she cocked her head to the side. "They just said that training would be a good idea seeing as they don't now how long you will be there," she finished and we all nodded.

"How are you hearing all this?" Annabeth asked.

"A gift from Hermes," Alison explained. She pulled out something from her ear. It was an earpiece that looked like a snake. "Basically I can listen in to meetings on Olympus, I can hear what's going on in the Underworld Poseidon's realm. Hermes has to tap me in first though because my piece is attached to his. I knew this all ready she explained it to me a couple years ago. "Well I think that we should all head off to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow if we want to train." We all nodded and said our goodnights. I walked to my room. I pushed open the door and was met by a familiar and comfortable sight. My room was nothing like my cabin back at camp. It was actually modeled after something else. There was an old four-poster canopy bed with red satin sheets. The walls were beige with red velvet patterns raised on them. There were gold coloured trimmings along the ceilings and baseboards. It looked like the place my sister and I stayed with my mother before she died. I actually don't remember it at all. After the war with Gaea I begged my Father for anything to remember my mother by. At first he didn't give in, whenever I would mention it he would wave his hand and I would find myself locked into my room. I tried shadow traveling out but after running into the walls a couple times I realised that he had blocked my way out. In a sense he had "grounded" me. When he would let me out I would just ask again. This went on for about a week. Finally he gave up and showed me a memory of his. I was a room, very similar to the one that I was in now. I saw my mother sitting on the bed with my sister and I sitting next to her. She told us that she loved us no matter what. Then she looked at my father and repeated, no matter what. After the memory ended my father walked away and I was left alone in the throne room. It was only after a couple minutes that I realised my mother was speaking Italian and I understood her perfectly. After that day Italian came easily to me, as easy as English or even easier. Sometimes when I was really angry I would slip between English, Ancient Greek and Italian. No one at camp knew yet. I was trying to get better control of it. I would practise transitioning between all the languages. After a while it became easy to go between all three. I was waiting for just the right moment to tell my friends. I changed into my pyjamas coming out of my memory. I crawled into the big bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes and played my fathers memory in my head until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Next chapter! Yay! So the last chapter did not have an authours note…even though I did make one…anyways. Lots of people said that Percy's aura is stronger then Thalia's and I agree. I needed Percy to be more realatable for the group of wizards. Don't worry he will show all of his awesome power in due course. People have also pointed out how there is no relationship between the two groups; that will be that next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. They belong to their respectful authours Rick Riodran and J.K. Rowling.**

**Lets see did I cover everything… aura power (ticks off on finger) check, relationship? Check. Disclaimer? Check. Of right…Keep your hands, arms, feet and legs inside your imeditate vicinity and… **

**Enjoy!**

Nico P.O.V

I woke up the next morning at around six. We had all agreed that we were going to get up to train for a little while. I put on my clothes and went to the training room. I was the last one there. I quickly put on my armour and got ready to spar. Percy and Annabeth would be sparing together and I would be facing Thalia. Alison was on the sidelines ready with the Ambrosia and Nectar. We started. I was a decent fighter. A couple wars will do that to you. Unfortunately I was facing Thalia and she had me beat in ten minutes.

"Not bad Death Breath," she said smirking, "Usually I beat you in five." I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to get some ambrosia. We each had some minor cuts and bruises, nothing life threatening. She split her Ambrosia square with me and we settled down to watch Percy and Annabeth spar. They were both amazing fighters, and their fights always lasted way longer then anyone else's. The fight lasted twice as long as Thalia's and mine. Finally Annabeth admitted defeat. Percy had somehow managed to get a hold of her knife. His sword was pointed at her throat and her knife was in his other hand pointing at her midsection. When she admitted defeat, Percy handed back her knife and capped his sword. Then he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Thalia groaned.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Break it up. There are small children in the room," she then proceeded to cover my eyes with her hands. I tried to pull away but she had the advantage of being behind me.

"I am not a 'small child'," I told her, "technically I am the eldest Big Three child," I said proudly. Thalia uncovered my eyes and I spun to face them all.

"you are still the hyper-active ten year old in my eyes, Death Breath (or Nikky)," Thalia cooed. I glared at her. Alison burst out laughing and came over to our group.

"You four crack me up," she told us "And technically I am the oldest," she informed us. We all paused then all started laughing. A loud knocking coming from the main room interrupted our laughter. We stopped laughing immediately and were on red alert. We ran out of the training room, fully armed. Before we could open the door and attack whoever was on the other side we heard a voice.

"Are you guys alright?" the voice sounded like Harry. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah we're fine," Annabeth yelled. She quickly started taking off her armour. Only Percy didn't have any because he is invulnerable. We quickly followed suit. We were presentable in about a minute, which was a record. We were trained for this and everything, but something always goes wrong. Usually it's my fault. Today, thankfully, I put my armour on properly and was able to take it off very fast. Alison opened the portrait door when she deemed us all presentable. Standing outside the door were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"What's up?" Thalia asked casually. They were all staring at us.

"We heard weird clanging noises coming through the walls and thought that you guys were under attack," Ron explained as he tried to crane his neck to see inside our room. We were effectively blocking his view and he deflated.

"What was the noise?" Hermione asked. I was stumped. How were we going to the constant clanging? Thankfully Alison came to the rescue.

"Nico is not a morning person," she explained, "when he stumbled out of his room he knocked over the umbrella stand," she continued, "this was a magical umbrella stand that could never run out of umbrellas so they all fell out," she finished. Technically that was true. Well the umbrella stand part, not the 'me knocking it over' part. We had something like that only it was filled with deadly weapons. I smiled at her genius then I realised that she blamed it all on me.

"Hey!" I cried. My friends laughed. I grumbled about evil cousins, which only made them laugh more.

"We had better get ready for breakfast," Annabeth said, "see you down there!" Harry, Ron and Hermione left. Neville hung back. Once the other three were safely in the portrait he turned to us.

"How long?" he asked me.

"Ten minutes," I said proudly. He whistled.

"Well done Di Angelo!" he said. I smiled brightly. "You guys?" he asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Twenty," Annabeth said. Neville nodded. He knew that their fights were the longest. One time they lasted forty minutes.

"Would you like to join us one day?" Alison asked.

"Would I ever!" Neville exclaimed. "I have missed it so much. I asked Dumbledore if I could train. He said that I could us the forest, which is what I did. But trees are not the same as dummies," he smiled.

"This is perfect!" Thalia exclaimed, "Now we have enough for three on three!" we all nodded excitedly.

"Well I need to go get ready for breakfast, I'll see you guys down there," with that he went back into his common room. We went back into ours and grabbed our armour.

"Nice save Alison," Percy said.

"Yeah thanks, Aunty Dearest," I told her sarcastically. She came up to me and ruffled my hair.

"We all know that you would never do that," she said. "Well at least we think we know. You really are not a morning person," she finished. I huffed then relaxed. I guess I really wasn't. Usually my Father would send me out at night then I would come back and sleep all day. We walked back to the training room and deposited our armour. "Go get dressed for school everybody," Alison said excitedly.

"Yes ma'am," I said, mock saluting her. She rolled her eyes and pushed me towards my room. I went in and changed out of my clothes and put on fresh ones. I grabbed my robes. I absolutely loathed them, but I had been ordered by my Uncle to wear them. No one openly goes up against Zeus. Except Percy but he has Kelp for brains. I met my friends in the common area. They were all wearing their robes except for Alison.

"Why aren't you wearing robes?" I asked her.

"I am technically not a student," she replied.

"Neither are we," I pointed out. Alison sighed and walked up to me.

"If you do not put on those robes this instant I will contact Aphrodite and get her to update your wardrobe," she threatened. I shuddered. I liked my clothes just the way they are thank you very much. I put on my robes after I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and motioned for us to follow her. We left the common room and made our way down to the Great Hall. Breakfast was quiet and then we headed off to another day of classes. Oh joy.

**AN: Yay chapter six in done! Here is a question: what is Nico's personality? Is he the type of person who would explode for no good reason? Or is that more Thalia or Percy? I need ALL the answers! (**** that was a joke for Beta…hopegully she gets it) Next chapter will be up soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long! I realise that some people might have lost interest but here is the next chapter for those people still invested. **

**I will not be able to update until during Winter break. I am swamped with school and everything. **

**The reason it took me so long is because I had a major case of writers block. I had a really cool chapter dubbed "The Halloween Chapter". The way that I write is I write on loose leaf paper then transfer to the computer. I wrote out the Halloween chapter and was typing it when I lost interest. I stopped writing for a while and then I found my inspiration again this weekend. I am hoping to have the Christmas chapter up before the new year. **

**Disclaimer: Δεν έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους Percy Jackson ή Χάρι Πότερ. ανήκουν στον Rick Riordan και Ι.Κ. Rowling, αντίστοιχα.**

**Translation: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. They belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, respectively.**

**Enjoy!**

Alison P.O.V

Everything was going fine. My charges had begun to be friends with the golden trio. Our cover was still intact which was an accomplishment in and of itself. It was around the middle of November when things started to go crazy. Chiron wanted the kids to come home for Christmas. I also knew that we had been invited to the Burrow. I had a feeling we would be splitting the time between there and Camp. Mother was worried, as always. She really needed to stop worrying. I hoped Chiron had IMed her. Maybe if they talked she would lay off me for a while? A girl can dream right? I woke up on Friday with the sun. _Damn Apollo_ I thought. _This is an ungodly hour to be up!_ I swear I could hear him laugh. I groaned and rolled out of my bed. My room was really interesting. It was simple seeing as I really didn't have any preferences and I sometimes liked to sleep as a cat. I smiled. Tonight I am sneaking into Nico's room as a cat. I want to know what his reaction would be. I walked into the adjoining bathroom. It was by far the best part of the room. It had a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. It had a floor to ceiling mirror. No doubt Aphrodite's doing. I looked at myself. I was about 5'9'' with black hair that reached my knees. Every time I tried to cut it, it just grew back. Thankfully I had become a master at braiding and I was able to keep it out of my way. My eyes were a startling violet. They changed with my moods, or so I was told. I honestly didn't like looking at myself. I was very self-conscious. I shook my head and started the shower. After my shower I felt ready to start the day, until I heard my earpiece buzzing. I groaned. _What now?_ I thought. I put the piece in my ear as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Alison's line?" I answered. The person on the other end chuckled.

"Very funny," Hermes said, "But seriously we need to talk."

"We do?" I asked innocently. I walked out of my bedroom and into the common room. Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were sitting around the hearth talking.

"We maybe not we as in you and me, but there are some people who want to speak with you…" his phone was ripped away from him.

"Why hello there," the next voice said. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you what Apollo?" I asked. The four looked at me oddly. I pointed to my ear then up at the sky. They nodded their heads and sat watching me. It was a little un-nerving.

"To chat. We don't have time to talk anymore," I could tell he was pouting.

"Maybe that is because you are always on dates," I told him. He huffed.

"Hey! My job is hard!"

"Sure it is. It must be very difficult being with so many women."

"You sound like my sister," he grumbled.

"Good! Maybe you should listen to her. Anyone else want to talk to me?" I asked. I heard Apollo repeat my question. There was silence then a rush of noise, I heard Apollo squeak.

"It seems that half of the council wants to talk," he said. I groaned.

"Why do we not conference?" I suggest.

"Oh yes! That sounds like fun!" Apollo said, "Hermes how do you do conference mode?" he asked. I laughed. I pulled out my earpiece and converted it to conference mode. An Iris message appeared in front of me, with all the council in it. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were behind the message but I knew that they were listening. Hermes was the first to speak up.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, tired but fine," I answered.

"You tired? As I live and breathe…" Apollo gasped. I rolled my eyes in his direction. "Wow you really do remind me of my sister," he mumbled. Artemis came up and slapped him upside the head. "OW!" he exclaimed. I laughed. "Not funny Alison!" he protested.

"Yes it is," I told him, "Very funny, now I have a class to be in so is there anything really important that needs to be discussed?" Athena stepped into the frame.

"How is everything going, really?" she asked. I sighed.

"Good. Our cover is intact and your children have started to make friends with the targets. So far no one suspects anything. Although there are a few demigods here that were a surprise," she stared at the gods. A few looked uncomfortable, namely Aphrodite and Hermes.

"Anything else?" Athena asked.

"No. We will be coming home the first half of the holidays and then come back to England for the second half," I explained. Athena nodded. Apollo came back in to the picture.

"It is really boring here with no one to talk to," he whined.

"What about Hermes?" I asked.

"He's no fun," Apollo said.

"Hey!" Hermes yelled sounding hurt. I laughed.

"Okay I have to go to class now, I will call you later," I said. There were choruses of 'byes' and 'talk to later' then I cut off the connection.

"That was…strange," Thalia said.

"That was actually very normal for them, usually they are all fighting, you know how it is," I said nodding to the children of the big three. They all nodded their heads in understanding. "Do you not have a class to get to?" I asked them. Annabeth jumped up.

"We're going to be late, come on Seaweed Brain," she pulled Percy up and started to drag him out of the common room. He turned around and mouthed 'Help Me' Thalia, Nico and I were laughing far to hard to do anything. We followed them and set out for another day at school.

Thalia P.O.V

Today in Defense Against the Dark Arts we were practising some minor spells. When we arrived in the classroom, there was a chest of drawers in the middle of the room. Some of the kids groaned. I was confused. What was wrong with it? We waited for the teacher to come to class. Some of the kids were whispering about how this was going to be a tough lesson. I looked over at Percy, I gave him a look that clearly said 'You as confused as I am?' he sent me one back that said 'Even more'. Snape burst into the classroom and everyone was silent.

"I realise that you have all dealt with a Boggart before," Snape said, "I figured it would be easy for you to do the spell non-verbally because you have all dealt with them." I looked over at Harry.

"What is he talking about?" I whispered.

"A boggart is a type of magic creature, it changes into the thing you fear the most, the only way to get rid of it is with laughter, and the spell Ridiculous." He explained through clenched teeth. I nodded my head. Nico, Annabeth and Percy looked over and I waved my hand in a 'tell you later' gesture. We were told to make a line so we went to the back. I explained what was happening.

"Phobos," Percy hissed, "I really don't like him."

"Who do you like?" I asked.

"Annabeth," Percy answered quickly.

"Feeling the love cousin," Nico said feigned hurt. I snorted.

People had started to go. To be honest I really didn't pay attention. I was concentrating. What is my worst fear? Annabeth's was obvious, same with Percy; I had a suspicion about Nico but me? I had no clue. I snapped out my thoughts when I saw Ron go, Harry and Hermione had already went and were standing at the side. After Ron it was my turn. The Boggart shifted in to a gigantic spider. I heard Annabeth take in sharp breath. Ron was able to "banish" the boggart then it was my turn. I pulled out my wand and faced the creature. It began to shift. Soon it had shifted into the view from Olympus, I was looking down on to New York City. I felt faint. I tried the spell, praying to Hecate that it works, thankfully it did and the sight turned into a postcard. I stepped out of the line to watch Annabeth.

Annabeth P.O.V

Thalia went and I felt horrible. I was nervous as to what mine would be. Although I kind of knew what it would be. I stood facing the creature and it began to shift. Soon Arachne was facing me.

"Daughter of the curser," she hissed. I froze. If she kept on talking she would blow my cover. I focused. I need to get rid of her. I focused on the power coming from the wand and I thought the word. I heard a pop and I looked up. Arachne had become a tapestry. I laughed at the coincidence. I stepped out of the line and went to stand next to Thalia; we were both nervous for Nico.

Nico P.O.V

Both Thalia and Annabeth had been able to conquer their fears. I was scared. I had no clue what the creature was going to turn into. I walked up and it began to shift. It changed to many things. King Minos, the underworld, it stayed on my Father for a couple seconds then it shifted again. It settled on an image of a woman. I look closely and realised it was my mother.

"Mamma? è che sei davvero tu?" I asked, not realising I had switched to Italian. **(Mom? Is that really you?)**

"Ti amo piccolo Nicky," she said. I heard thunder rumble and I saw a lightning bolt racing towards my mother. **(I love you little nicky)**

"NO! Mamma! non di nuovo ... si prega di mamma ... non andare," I cried. My mother was struck down and was replaced with an image of my sister. "Bianca?" I asked. **(No! Mom! Not again…please mom…don't go" "Bianca?")**

"Ti amo Nico," she whispered, then she was gone. **(I love you Nico)**

"Bianca! NO! tornare…" I was lost for words. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Alison standing there. She led me to the side of the room where I just leaned into her embrace. **(Bianca! No! Come back…) **

Percy P.O.V

I felt horrible for Nico. I had no clue what he was saying but I knew that he was re-living his family's deaths. Stupid professor Snape made me go anyways. Stupid teacher. I walked to the creature and it began to shift. Standing before me were Kronus and Gaea.

"Jackson," Kronus sneered.

"Grandfather," I said back with equal acidity. Some people gasped.

"Little hero," Gaea said in her sleepy voice.

"Great-Grandmother," I said back.

"Still fighting a losing battle Jackson?" Kronus asked.

"We actually won…twice," I told him.

"Did you really?" Gaea asked. They began to shift again; they became the bodies of all the people we had lost in the battles. Castor, Silena, Becendorf, Michael, Zoe, Bianca, Lee, Ethan and even Luke. Then they changed into my friends. All dead or dying. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Travis, Katie, Grover, Rachel and Annabeth. I knew I had to get rid of them. I pulled out my wand and tried to think of something funny. I thought of Tantalus' marshmallows committing suicide and made a roaring fire and sent the creature in to it. It may not of been funny, but it made me smile. When they were gone, everyone was staring at me.

"Grandfather?" Harry asked.

"Great-Grandmother?" Hermione asked. I shrugged my shoulders and went over to Nico.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better…" he said. I raised my eyebrows up at him and he sighed. "Fine. It was a shock and it hurt." I pulled him into a hug.

"I know, don't worry it's all over," I told him.

"Thanks Percy," he said.

"Since when do you speak Italian?" I asked after he pulled away. He tried to bite back laughter.

"After I begged my father to show me a memory it came easy, easier then English. My momma would speak it to me and Bianca," he frowned, "I seem to remember Bianca scolding me in Italian…often." I laughed.

"Sounds like her," I said. Nico smiled sadly.

"Well class it seems that you have all managed to defeat the Boggart, class dismissed." Snape said. We all filed out of the classroom. We made our way down to the great hall for dinner. It was Friday and tomorrow Harry was going to teach us something called Qudditch. I was excited and confused. We ate dinner and headed back to the common room. I collapsed on the bed and brought Annabeth down with me.

"Are you okay Percy?" she asked.

"I'm fine Annabeth, that Boggart thing was weird," I said.

"It was weird seeing Kronus as Luke when we know that he turned out to be good," Annabeth mused.

"I know, but I knew it was Kronus not Luke, they are very different."

"I know. I miss him sometimes," Annabeth admitted.

"So do I, Wise Girl, so do I," with that we cuddled and fell asleep fully clothed. The last thought that went through my head was

_ I hate Phobos._

**AN: YES! Chapter 7 is done. Did you like it? Love it? Adore it? Those are the only options so choose quickly. **

**Questions:**

**Was Nico to out of character? I wanted to show that he is still just a kid and he had to grow up very fast. Does his fear make sense? **

**Alison/Apollo pairing? Yes? No? Please tell me! I need to know! **

**How do we feel about a Harry Potter/ Night World Series Crossover?**

**Expect Next chapter (hopefully) before the 25!**

**F&R~ ELF **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi…(peeks out from behind a wall) do you all hate me? (No answer…hopefully) No? Okay good because I have an update (obviously). I really have no excuse for not updating…I had writers block. I actually thought about the story at least once every day but I couldn't get my creative juices flowing enough to pick up on THIS story. I have still been writing (some FanFiction and two original stories) but I had no clue how to finish this chapter. It sat on my desktop for months mocking me…it was pretty sad. But I am back now and I would like to make one thing clear**

**There will probably not be any regular updates because I have a busy life. I have a dance competition in three weeks and have schoolwork with exams in a couple months so yeah…writing is still important and I have some cool ideas for this story but updates will be sporadic at best.**

**Another thing: thank you to everyone who had stuck out this very long break of mine and thank you for continuing to read! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: **_**I. Don't. Own.**_** Just thought I should be extra clear today. **

**Dedication: Silent Beta: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Like more then anything (except maybe chocolate, and my bed oh and my truck)**

**On with the story**

**Enjoy! **

Harry P.O.V

Today was the day that I was going to teach the Americans how to fly. When I proposed the idea Nico and Percy seemed very hesitant. Annabeth was able to convince them in the end. Thankfully today was a relatively warm day considering it was almost Christmas. When they came out of their portrait wearing only small silver jackets, I was surprised. It wasn't that warm.

"Are you going to be warm enough?" Hermione asked. The Americans laughed.

"These are warmer then they look," Thalia explained, "My…sister…put a spell on them to make them adjust to the different temperatures." We let it go. I noticed though that she hesitated before and after saying sister. I wondered what that was about. We led them all out to the pitch. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were with me. Alison said that she was just going to watch. She said something about an intense fear of heights. I thought to myself "why didn't she confront the boggart? Her fear isn't that bad?" I let it slip when we arrived at the pitch. I grabbed some extra brooms from storage. Hermione and Alison went up into the stands to watch. Ginny and Ron went up and started throwing around the quaffle.

"Okay," I started, "Step up next to your broom, stick out your hand and say 'up!'" I instructed. They all did as instructed. Annabeth's broom didn't come up at once. It took her a couple of tries, but soon it flew into her hand. She smiled proudly. I looked at Thalia. She stuck out her hand and was about to say 'up!' when the broom shot up into her hand. It seemed to spark with electricity when it hit her hand. She was slightly shocked. She looked over at Annabeth who shrugged. They both looked over at Nico and Percy. Nico's broom had actually sunk into the ground. Every time he said 'up!' it sunk farther. He yelled in frustration.

"Fine! You don't want me to fly? Well neither do I!" he seemed to be yelling at the sky. Suddenly the broom flew up from the ground and hit him hard over the head. "OW!" he exclaimed. He glowered at the sky and mumbled to himself. I couldn't quite make it out but it sounded something like 'stupid….uncles….mess-up family…why me?' Next was Percy. In all my years of Quidditch this had never happened.

Percy P.O.V

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico all went. I knew that Thalia was going to have no problem. Same with Annabeth. Nico and I one the other hand…well Uncle Zeus never really liked either of us. I couldn't help but smile when Nico's broom whelped him over the head. Then it was my turn.

"Up!" I said. Nothing happened. "Up!" I said again. Nothing. I gathered as much force that I could and put it all behind my words. "UP!" the broom shot up and began to repeatedly hit me over the head. "Help! OW! Help! Alison! Annabeth! Anyone! OW! HELP!" it continued to hit me. I turned and saw all my friends laughing their butts off. "GUYS!" I yelled. Finally Thalia relented and came up to me. She barely touched the broom when it stilled. "Thanks." I said. The broom hit me one more time then fell to the ground. Thunder rumbled. It wasn't a 'you're in trouble' rumble more like a 'haha you just got beat with a broom!' I glared at the sky and mumbled, "Love you too."

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the assistance," I told her sarcastically. I heard more laughing. Alison and Hermione had come down from the stands. "Thanks for the help Alison, really appreciate it. I'm sure Brunner will too."

"As if I would have been able to do anything," she said, "Cousin Z does not like me either."

"You still could have tried," I protested. Thunder rumbled again, "Okay fine maybe not."

"That was seriously the single weirdest thing I have ever seen," Ron said coming down out of the air. I shrugged. It was pretty normal for me…and Nico…and Thalia.

"You call that weird?" Nico asked, "That was actually quite normal for us." They all stared at us. "What?"

"That was normal?" Hermione asked.

"As normal as normal can be," Thalia answered, "It would have been weird if the brooms had reacted any different. Imagine if Percy had gotten in the air?" she asked faking being scared.

"Like you would do any better," I told her.

"At least I could get up!"

"At least I would want to be up!"

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to mention that?"

"Mention what?" I asked innocently.

"Kelp Head!"

"Pinecone Face!"

"Guys stop!" Alison said. I glared at Thalia. She glared back. I was itching to take out Riptide and just go at it, but I figured that it would be a bad idea.

"I think it would be best if we headed back," Annabeth said, "I don't think that Percy and Nico will be able to get up in the air," she explained.

"Okay, I'll show you where to put the brooms," Harry said. He led us to the broom shed and we left the brooms. We made our way back to the room.

"We'll see you guys at dinner then?" Harry asked.

"Yup, see you then," I said. They went into their common room and we went into ours. We all collapsed on the chairs by the hearth.

"You guys look comfy," Alison commented, "I have to go make a call I'll meet you for lunch."

"See you later Alison," Nico said. Alison walked out of the common room.

"Wonder who she's calling?" Annabeth wondered.

Alison P.O.V

It was almost the winter solstice so I had to make a very important call. A call that I was not looking forward to in the slightest I knew that the children would want to celebrate the solstice, especially Nico. I sat on my bed. I grabbed my earpiece and "dialled" the dreaded number.

"Alison! Love! To what do I owe this wonderfully unexpected call? I thought you hated me?"

"Oh do not be so full of yourself Apollo! I do hate you. However as you know the Winter Solstice is approaching and I need a small favour…"

"Yes? What could this favour possibly entail hmmm? Perhaps sneaking away to some secluded cottage. Or maybe taking a stroll through the mountains in Appalachia. Or better yet-"

"I need you to get us some of Dionysus' finest for the solstice," I interrupted.

"That's all? A walk in the park. Speaking of park would you like to accompany me?"

"How many times will you ask me out before the message gets through your thick skull?"

"I have never asked you out!"

"You have too! Tons of times! At least seven hundred thirty times a year on average."

"Not really. I've made some…suggestions and frequently pushed for more VISIBLE skin. However I've never asked you directly out on a date."

"Well then, if you put it that way," I paused waiting for him to react.

"Are you saying yes?"

"No."

"No you're not saying yes or no you won't come to the Appalachians with me?"

"Which one do you think?"

"No to the Appalachians?" he whined.

"Precisely. Now about that wine…"

"Yes fine. I'll get it. Just going to have to find it first…"

"It is in his house on Olympus."

"How do you know that?"

"It is kind of obvious really. He is not allowed to have wine so it cannot be in his cabin on earth. Zeus would want to keep an eye on it-"

"You asked Hermes didn't you?"

"Maybe. What is it too you?"

"Sneaky, sneaky! Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Hey! I can be sneaky when I want to!"

"Sure you can darling, sure you can."

"I have to go-"

"Oh don't hang up! It's so lonely up here all by myself," I could practically see him wagging his eyebrows.

"Do you not have a sun to set?"

"What? No, it's only…holy Zeus! Is it actually that late? Great! Artie is going to kill me… again!"

"Have fun!"

"No wait! Don't hang-" I cut off the connection before he could finish his sentence. I smiled. I really did not hate him. He was just so easy to tease, and he could take it too. I sighed as my phone rang… again.

"Really?! Am I not allowed just a single night of no interruptions? Time for myself or to do my job?" I whined towards the sky. For once it seemed like He had no opinion, odd. "I guess bed will have to wait," I exhaled as I took the call.

**AN: Pretty good huh? Now for all those people versed in young adult literature some of Apollo's line may remind you of another character from a different series… the next chapter will be dedicated to the first person to guess right! Will update soon-ish I promise!**

**F&R ~SLE**


End file.
